Broken Reality
by headfirst
Summary: Sequel to 'Reality Check' The life of Trinity Scott continues as she enters highschool living with her dad.[May not understand some of the story if you haven't read Reality Check] Read and Review Please! 3.27 (COMPLETE)
1. A New Start

(ok you guys, i had so much feedback from Reality Check, here is the sequel!!! yAaY!!! i think i will be using some of the ideas i got but only some of them or parts of them, because they were great!!! anyway, you guys were so good to me with me very first story so here is the next part of the new series, maybe...oh well, enjoy!!!!!! =) :] Also, some of this may make no sense at all if you haven't read Reality Check, but its all up to you!!!!! oh and in season one (where RC took place) im just gonna say nathan and company were in the 10th grade, so in this story 2years later, so trinity is starting grade 9 and nathan and company are going into senior year! also, the stuff from the finale never happened, so it is slightly AU! and the whole BrookePeytonLucas triangle never happened either!)  
  
Disclaimer: Ok i do not own One Tree Hill, any places from the show or the characters ( but if the wb is giving up on Lucas, I'll take him!) anyway, I do own Trinity though!

* * *

"What do you mean your leaving now, today?Your kidding right?!"  
  
"Trinity, please calm down, I am not kidding, it's not my fault, the company wants me their as soon as possible..." spoke Deb Scott, looking down at her daughter. Trinity Scott glared at her mom and looked away.  
" why do you have to move in the first place? Leaving me with him 24/7!" Trinity said, reffering to her the job offer her mom had taken in New York.  
  
"Honey, this is the best thing for me right now, and you will be seeing Nathan a lot anyway, with you starting highschool this year," said Deb, trying to bring some goodness into this conversation.  
  
"You think it's good that I'm starting highschool? So my father can pressure me into basketball like Nathan? That is the downside to this year, believe me, and with you gone, its gonna be so bad, do you have to go?" Trinity said, giving her mother her puppy dog eyes.  
  
"Honey, I have to go soon okay, my cab will be here, and anyway, you can call me anytime you want, charge it to your dad" Deb said, trying to make her daughter laugh, but it didn't work.  
  
"Whatever, I'll just miss you," Trinity said, and her mother pulled her into a hug.  
  
"I know honey, I'll miss you too," her mother replied, picking up the rest of her suitcases.  
  
"Is he coming to pick me up?"  
  
"Yes, he should be here soon, oh my cabs here, I've got to go honey, I love you" she said, giving her daughter a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Love you too, have fun, call me," Trinity said, watching her mom's car drive away. Trinity closed the front door to their house, staying inside the front hall. The house was very empty now, and all Trinity had left was her bag, full of the stuff she needed to live with her father. Well, all the stuff she needed for now. Her bed, most of her clothes and the other stuff from her room was still packed in boxes in the apartment about Karen's Cafe, which was her mother's old place. But now that she had to live with her father, it would all be moving to the beach house, where he was living now. Their house was sold now, and Trinity wasn't too happy about it.  
  
Nathan was emancipated from his parents, living on his own in an apartment near his school. He and Haley were still going out, and they were so happy together. Trinity was pretty upset when he had moved out, leaving her with their parents arguing and everything else. Her dad had come back after a year of therapy and AA meetings. Everything had seemed perfect until Deb and Dan had started fighting again, and thats when the divorce hit. Trinity had went and lived with her mom, up until now; her father had gotten custody of her, and her mom was moving away.  
  
Minutes after her mother left, Trinity headed onto the front porch of her empty house with her basketball and bag with her. She took a seat on the front steps, waiting until her father's black SUV showed up. Once he did show up, she walked over to him slowly, taking her time, and she hopped into the backseat.  
  
"Hey Trinity," he said, as they drove to the beach house, trying to be as nice as possible. Lately, he had been better, but Trinity still wasn't that happy with staying with him.  
  
"Hi," she said, moving her hands over the basketball in her hands.  
  
"You ready for school?" he said, striking up a conversation topic.  
  
"I guess, I need some new shoes though, for gym class," she said, knowing he would buy her some new ones. Her old ones on her feet were worn down, and her laces were ripped.  
  
"Ok, well, you can go and get some tomorrow if you want to, I'll leave you some money," he said, "I'd come too, but big sale going on at the dealership,"  
  
"I know, the end of summer sale, I've seen and heard the ads, but thanks, I'll go tomorrow,"  
  
"Alright, and all of your boxes are up in your room," he finished with, as they pulled up to the beach house. She took her time as she headed up to her room, a sinking feeling settling in. She was about to start living with her dad again, after she had been with out him for over a year, and this time it was just him.  
  
"This is gonna be fun..."  
  
The next day, Trinity woke up to an empty house, which she had to get used to. Her father had left a note on the table, saying he would be home around 7 that night and he left one of his credit cards, with a letter saying she would be allowed to use it. The note also said she was allowed to get any other school supplies she needed. I wonder if a new pair of Skechers are school supplies, she thought, even if they weren't exactly for school.  
  
After buying a new pair of Nikes and those Skechers she wanted, she headed back home on her rollerblades from the sports store. On her way home, she had a feeling to go over to her brother's place, but she didn't want to. She hadn't talked to him in a long time, since he moved out all of a sudden, leaving her there with their parents. After he had moved out he had tried to talk with her, but she wouldn't, so after a while, he had given up. At this point though, Trinity missed him a lot. She was almost at tears as she roller bladed past his place, but she held them back.  
  
She headed over to the cafe instead, thinking Lucas might be there. She slipped out of her rollerblades and she put on her new Skechers, which were white and black, and she put her rollerblades into her packsack with her other news shoes. She walked in and took a seat at the counter, hoping Lucas would be there, or Jake, but not Haley. Ever since Trinity had stopped talking to Nathan, Haley always tried to put him on subject.  
  
"Hey there little sister," said Lucas from behind the counter.  
  
"Hey Luke," she said smiling, leaving her bag at her feet.  
  
"Is it true what I've heard?"  
  
"That depends what you've heard," she joked, giving him a look.  
  
"Well, since Deb's gone your staying with him?" he asked, them both knowing what him meant.  
  
"Yes, it's true, who'd you hear that from?"  
  
"Haley, who heard it from Nathan, and Haley also you haven't been talking to him much lately, true?"  
  
"Yes, it's true but since when do you care about Nathan?" she snapped at him.  
  
"I was just wondering why, alright, you guys were so close,"  
  
"Exactly, were so close, you know, he just up and left, leaving me with them, it's not fair,"  
  
"Well, did you ever think of it from his point of view?"  
  
"I can't believe you're doing this Luke, I can't believe you,"  
  
"Trinity wait!" he said, as she got up, leaving.  
  
"No, what is with everyone these days? Everyone is against me!"

* * *

(ok thats it for now, lol R&R! tell me what u think and any ideas, let me know! and yes i know, the ending with trinity getting all angry was kinda harshish but she misses her brother =( lol RR!) 


	2. Brothers

(yay! thanks for all the positive feedback from the first chapter, you guys all rock! yaay! oh and volleyballlover, you rock! and you know it! lol ;) anyway...here is the second chapter, and if you have any ideas, let me know in your reviews!!! enjoy!)

* * *

That night, Dan wasn't home at 7, so that left Trinity to sit at home in a very big empty house, left on her own to make supper. Luckily, there was a oven pizza in the freezer, so she made that, careful not to make a mess. She left teh rest of the pizza on the counter, in case her dad wanted some when she got home.  
  
She headed up to her room, to finish putting the rest of her clothes away. After finished that she turned on her laptop, wanting to check her email, and to see in any of her friends were on, very bored being home alone. On nights when she lived with her mom and her mom was at work, she would head down to the cafe and help out, it gave her something to do, but now, there was nothing. She had no new emails and none of her friends were online, so she sighed about to turn off the computer. But before she did, she noticed someone on, and that someone was Nathan. She almost had an urge to talk to him, she missed him. She clicked his name, and started to type when she heard somone come home. She turned off her computer and raced to the stairs, in case it wasn't her dad. But fortunatly, it was.  
  
"Hi," she said to him from midway down the stairs.  
  
"Hey Trinity, I brought home some supper," he said, holding up a couple bags of take out.  
  
"I had some supper, and you said you'd be home at 7, and look, its 9:20," she said, shaking her head and retreating back to her room.  
  
"Sorry," he said from the kitchen, "It was a big day," he called after her.  
  
"Whatever"  
  
The next day an identical note was on the kitchen counter, this time saying he promised to be home at 7. Trinity didn't know what she was going to do that day though, having nothing planned at all. She thought about heading down to Karen's but Lucas might be there so she decided against that. Then she thought about the River Court, but she decided against that too, incase either of her brothers were there. She had started watch a couple movies but got bored of that quickly, so she decided to go rollerblading over the the river court, just to see if anyone was there.  
  
But before she left, she felt her wrist starting to hurt. Ever since a couple of years ago when she had sprained it, it always acted up. She went up to her room in search of her wrist brace, which she found in her basketball bag. She slipped it on, and headed back downstairs, and headed out on her rollerblades. She did pass the river court, and she saw Lucas and all the people he usually played with over there. She had known their names once, but now, they were all gone from her knowledge.  
  
She sighed, seeing her brother make a few baskets she left, feeling so bad about yesterday. She started down the street, almost getting hit by a car on the way causing her to fall on the sidewalk, which had someone she knew driving. It was that cheerleader Lucas had gone out with a bit, Brandy or something. The car stopped after she passed, probably want to know if she was okay.  
  
"Hey are you okay?" she asked, rushing over to her.  
  
"Yah, I'm okay, I shouldn't have been on the road anyway," Trinity said, looking up at her.  
  
"Aren't you the other Scott?" the driver asked her, with raised eyebrows.  
  
"If that means Lucas and Nathan's little sister, yes I'm her, it's Trinity by the way not the other Scott," she said, in an annoyed way, she hated being to known to people as a Scott.  
  
"Alright, hi Trinity, I'm Brooke," she said in a very energetic way, helping her up.  
  
"I knew that, your head cheerleader right? The party girl?"  
  
"That's me, why don't we make a deal though, you don't call me party girl and I won't call you the other Scott, okay?" Brooke smiled at her, and she smiled back weakly.  
  
"Alright, it's a deal then," Trinity said, thinking that the girl in front of her wasn't as bad as she heard. Her smiled faded, seeing her brother finish his game, she wanted to leave.  
  
"Life got you down?" Brooke asked, both of them taking a seat on a near bench, well it was more like Brooke following her to the bench.  
  
"I just blew up at Lucas yesterday, and I didn't mean too, I was just well..upset and I must have taken it out on him,"  
  
"Don't worry, life isn't always on your side, believe me, I've had days like that, but you may have a chance to make it up to him you know"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well he is obviously heading this way right now, and both of you can't get home too fast, with you on those amazing rollerblades and him on his feet, it just yells time for talking," she said, motioning for Lucas to come over. Trinity smiled a bit, "Thanks,"  
  
"Anytime," Brooke said with her signature smile, as Lucas came over, "I'll leave you too alone," she said heading back to her car, and driving off.  
  
"Do I want to know?" Lucas said, starting to walk with his sister.  
  
"Probably not," she smiled.  
  
"As long as she wasn't teaching you her party methods, It's all good,"  
  
"Believe me, she wasn't, but I do wanna talk," Trinity said, looking up at him as she rolled along beside him.  
  
"I'm hear to listen, go ahead,"  
  
"Ok, I just want to say I'm sorry for yesterday, I took all the anger bottled up out on you, and I didn't mean too, and I always need someone to talk to now, with my mom gone and Nathan..well... we aren't on speaking terms right now...and I'm just sorry!"  
  
He gave her a hug, knowing she needed one, "Don't worry, we can always talk, alright?"  
  
"Yah, thanks Luke,"  
  
"Ok moving on, hows the life of living with Dan Scott treating you?"  
  
"Not bad, but it's not the best, he came home late last night, and left early this morning, and it's so weird always being home alone in such a big house,"  
  
"You can always come hang at the cafe, okay?"  
  
"Yah, thanks Luke,"  
  
Trinity got home at about 5 and what do you know? Dan wasn't home, as usual. Trinity decided to call her mom but she wasn't home or she wasn't answering her cell phone at all. She sighed and gave up on that, thinking of something she could do for supper. She had no ideas at all so she settled on leftover pizza from the night before.  
  
Once again, she had nothing at all to do. She flopped onto the couch, looking for movies to watch but there was nothing. She moved to the dvd collection, and she settled on Cheaper By the Dozen. She needed a dose of family, and this was the perfect movie for that, and the fact that Tom Welling was in it was definitly an upside.  
  
Her father didn't be home by 7 like he 'promised' in his note, not that it surprised Trinity. She was onto her second movie now, this time it being Grease, which was on tv. She loved this movie just because of the singing. It was about 10 o'clock when her dad showed up, a new record for him. This time is was different though, he showed up with a girl, a girl about half his age. She looked about 23, and both of them looked very, very drunk.  
  
Dan didn't even notice his daughter looking at him, he just paid attention to the girl on his arm. He kept kissing her and then he pulled his bottle of scotch out of his jacket, and drinking it all. She laughed along with him, then they both walked upstairs, probably to his bedroom. Trinity was horrified of what she had just seen, and really upset. She couldn't believe it, her father had been very sober for a long time now, and she had been proud of him. But now, he was drinking and acting very weird. She couldn't take it, hearing loud noises from upstairs, she bolted from the house. She was in shock, she believe what she had seen, it was so wrong. She didn't know where to go, except one place stood out in her mind, Karen's.  
  
She showed up at Karen's and she didn't see her brother in there, but he might have just been behind the counter. She walked up to the counter, seeing Jake there luckily, not Haley.  
  
"Hey Jake?" she said, getting his attention.  
  
"Hey...Trinity?" he took a guess, with a smile.  
  
"Right, good guess," she laughed.  
  
"I do my best, what can I do for you?"  
  
"Is Luke here?"  
  
"No, he's out with someone, I don't know who, just someone,"  
  
"Alright, thanks anyway, I've got to go though, bye,"  
  
"See yah," Jake called after her.  
  
Outside, it had started to rain and Trinity didn't know where to go. She didn't want to go back home, and since Lucas was no where is sight, she was clueless. She was getting drenched too, just to make it worse. One thing popped into her head, and her heart. Nathan's. It was about 10:30 now, and by the time she got there it was 10:45. She hoped greatly he was there and she had high hopes, since the lights were on. She slowly walked up to his apartment, and waited at the door for a bit, suddenly missing her brother so much. She knocked on the door, and waited. Moments later, Nathan opened the door, very surprised to see his sister there, soaking wet.  
  
"Trinity?"

* * *

(hah! thats all for now! heehee, not too cliffy but cliffy enough! i need to know if you guys wanna make this a brucas story or not, becuz i think i mite and then a bit of Jayton on the side? let me know and remember if you have any ideas, let me know!!! had to have some jake in there, i just watched the perfect score) 


	3. Stupid people ruin families

(woohoo! thanks for all the reviews so far for my totally awsome sequel, lol ;) i rock and I know it, and who else knows it? well...you know who you are and you rock! i love getting reviews guys, but who doesnt? lol! hah! anyway, heres the next chap...enjoy:) ok guys is this gonna be a Brucas/Jayton/Naley fic or a Leyton/Naley/brooke all alone, i want ot know what you want, im willing to let my hate for brucas go in this story, because i dont hate it too much anymore!!!)

* * *

"Nathan," Trinity said hugging her brother. It felt right to her, so right she might cry but she had a rule. She had a rule to never cry over her dad, ever again. After a while it stuck, but this time it was going to break. Nathan let his sister in, very surprised to see her but happy about it too. He hadn't seen her or talked to her in a couple of months, but he had a felling she was going to see him soo, after all she was living with Dan now.  
  
"Trinity, are you okay? Did something happen?" he asked his sister, having no idea to why she would be coming to him at about 11 at night.

"Nathan, I am so sorry...I just shut you out of my life when what you did was best for you, I'm surprised you're even talking to me right now...you hate me, dont you?"

"I could never hate you Trin, I knew you would be upset with me leaving but I love you, and I would never hate you, believe me," he said, sitting down with her on the couch.

"I love you too Nath," she said, hugging him. He smiled and hugged her back, even though she was wet.

"So whats up? Did something happen? You okay?" he asked her, giving her a big brother look.

"I'm fine, it's dad, he brought home some slut, she was like 20 years old, and he was drunk,"

"Your kidding? Whoa, that is a new low for him...you can stay here tonight, okay?"

"Yah, thanks, did I interupt something?" she asked, seeing as he was in his pajamas.

"No, don't worry, Haley's not here, I was just tired, but I couldn't fall asleep anyway, it can get lonely here,"

"Aww..is the big brother scared to be living on his own?" she joked, and he smiled getting up.

"C'mon, I'll get you something dry to wear,"

&&&

The next morning Trinity woke up rested, and happy to be with her brother again. She looked up from the couch she was sitting on to see her brother sitting in a chair across the room, watching sports highlights.

"Good morning princess," he laughed, getting a smile from her.

"Morning big brother, what time is it?"

"About 10ish, why?"

"In the morning, what are you doing up, Mr. Sleeps in til noon at the earliest?"

"Well, if you must know, since I have been living on my own, I've been getting up earlier,"

"really?"

"Yah, and I haven't been up for long, I got up like 5 minutes ago,"

Trinity smiled at her brother, and this just reminded her of her father at home, and how much she really missed her brother at times.

"Mom's gone you know," she said, as she sat on his counter top, eating cereal with him.

"yah, I heard that from Hales, who heard it from Luke who heard it from you actually,"

"It really sucks, with you gone and her gone,"

"Don't be too upset little sister, we will be going to the same school as of Monday," "Yah, that is definetly an upside to this year, still no girls team at Tree Hill High?"

"I'm not sure, there might be though, Whitey has been all secretive this summer, keep your hopes up" he said smiling.

"Now I will, and I got new shoes anyway, thanks to daddie's charge card," she said, smiling.

"How is life with him anyways, other than last nights episode?"

"Lonely, that's for sure, he's never home, and I have nothing to do, well for the rest of summer, when school starts, I hope it gets better,"

"That bad huh?"

"Yah..."

"Well, if what happened last night happens again, you can come to me okay, anytime, and if it gets worse, let me know,"

"Thanks, your'e the best,"

"I know," he said smiling, and she gave him a smile.

&&&  
Nathan dropped his sister off at the beach house, even though she didn't want to go back there, she had too. Trinity walked into the house to find the girl from last night standing in the kitchen, in a bath robe. She walked in slowly, hoping she wouldn't notice her until she talked.

"Hello there, who are you?" Trinity asked, taking a stool at the island of their kitchen. The blond slut, as Trinity reffered to her gave her a look then a smile.

"I'm Stacie, who are you?" she replied, in a dumb way. She's a bleached blond, no kidding, Trinity thought, smiling.

"I'm Trinity," she said, eyeing her.

"Ok Trinity, what are you doing here? You shouldn't just walk into people's houses," replied Stacie, sipping her coffee.

"Come again? I'm Dan Scott's daughter,"

"Dannie has a daughter? He didn't tell me that,"

"Did Dannie tell you he had a son too?" Trinity mimicked her, smiling slyly.

"No.. he said he's a single widowed man," Stacie said with a slow sad smile.

"You must be kidding right?" Trinity said with a laugh, very outraged at what her dad would do to get into some skank's pants. But before she could tell Stacie the truth about her father, Dan came down the stairs in an identical robe, and his eyes widened when he saw Trinity.

"Um, Trinity, I need to talk to you," he said through his teeth, grabbing her arm.

"Hey, watch the wrist," she said, pulling away from him. They stood outside the front door, and Dan looked kind of mad.

"What are you doing here?" he asked her.

"Whoa, come again, again, hello? I live here, and what are you doing with her?" she said, motioning to the blode ditz in the kitchen.

"That's none of your business, what did you tell her?"

"I told her I am your daughter, what did you expect me to say?"

"Dam it, you didn't say I was divorced did you?"

"No, I didn't get to that,"

"And you aren't going to, could you do me a favour and maybe leave the house for the rest of the afternoon?"

She couldn't believe her father, she just stared at him, "Nathan was right, sleeping with that slut was a low for you but this? Kicking your own daughter out for your convience is way lower, whatever, I would be glad to leave this place," and with that she ran.

* * *

Ok thats all for now, where should trinity run to? i have no idea, somewhere different...anyway...please oh please R&R, i love reading them and help me decide the couples, please!!!!! lol R&R and send me any ideas you have!!!


	4. New School, still a Scott?

(ok here is the next chapter, thanks for all of the kind reviews, you are all awsome!!! woohoo! anyway still wanting to know about the couple but i think this is gonna be a jayton.brucas.naley fic, ok anyway, read and then R&R! lol yes that makes no sense but still! lol R&R!!!)

* * *

Trinity kept running, but she had no idea where she was going. She knew Nathan was going to be out with Haley today and Lucas had to work at the cafe in the afternoon, then the bodyshop that night. She thought about going over to the river court but then she thought about all of Lucas's friends who hung out there. When times were bad, she always had her mom to talk to, but now...her mom was gone. She sighed and stopped running outside her new school.  
  
She took a seat on the front steps and sighed. She folded her arms, feeling the warmth of her brother's Ravens hoodie. She smiled weakly, but sighed. She rested her head in her hands, knowing at this time if her old boyfriend Ryland still lived in town, she could be talking to him right now. She hadn't gotten any emails from him lately, and she missed him. She heard a car pull up to the school, but she ignored it, whoever it was.  
  
"You must be a Scott," said someone in front of her. She looked up to see Nathan and Lucas' basketball coach, Whitey.  
  
"Um yah that's me, a Scott," she said, sighing. She looked back down, and heard him take a seat next to her.  
  
"I see you are another Scott being burdened by a last name," he said, in the most understanding way.  
  
"Ya, I really hate it, everyone expects so much from you,"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean I tell people who I am and they expect me to be a basketball pro with not the best grades, like Nathan, or they think I'm manipulative like my dad, but then he ruins everything by being himself at home"  
  
"What if you were good at basketball, down to earth and a great friend?" he asked, reffering to another Scott.  
  
"You mean like Lucas? I never thought of it that way," she said, with a small smile.  
  
"Believe me, there are many different sides to the Scotts I've known, even your dad can change," he said getting up, and walking into the school. She smiled, thinking that Coach Whitey was a better guy than Nathan and her dad gave him credit for. She got up and started walking away from the school, feeling better, or at least a bit better.  
  
&&&  
  
Trinity did end up at the river court before she headed home that night. She slipped over there after walking around town all afternoon and she sat down at the picnic table, staring onto the court. At this time, she badly wanted a basketball to take her feelings out on but none. She walked home from the court, pretty scared of her surroundings.  
  
Once she showed up at the beach house, all the lights in the house were off. She walked up to the front door and turned the doorknob, but the house was locked up. She looked up and saw a dim lighting coming from her father's room, so she rang the doorbell to her own house, like an idiot. But she got nothing. She rolled her eyes in anger and started banging on the door, and finially she heard something. A light turned on and she heard loud steps walking over to the door. Dan unlocked the door to see a very pissed off Trinity.  
  
"Why the hell was the house locked?" she said, coming in, facing him.  
  
"I'm sorry, I thought you were home, it is about ten o'clock and you have school tomorrow," he said harshly, locking the door again.  
  
"You thought I was home? Why didn't you actually check before you locked me out?" she asked him, making her way upstairs.  
  
"I said I was sorry, it was an accident," he said, not meaning it at all.  
  
"Right," she finished with, rolling her eyes.  
  
&&&  
  
"Do you need a ride to school?" Dan asked his daughter, trying to sound ever so nice. She shook her head again, making her pony tail bounce.  
  
"No, believe me I don't," she said, finished her toast. She got up and grabbed her bag and headed out, leaving her dad alone. Showing up with her dad would just prove shes another Scott, and she hated it. And showing up with your dad definetly meant you were still a kid, which is a bad thing for highschool. She walked to Tree Hill High, and gladly didn't see either of her brothers. That would also just show she's a Scott.  
  
Homeroom was English, so Trinity took a seat in the back row, sitting beside a girl who wore a lot of bracelets. The girl had red hair with brownish streaks, and she was doodling in her notebook. The teacher started to talk but Trinity just zoned out, it was really boring hearing about all the afterschool activities with no girls basketball. The girl beside her's hand shot up at the sound of basketball too.  
  
"Is there a girls varsity team?" she asked the teacher. Trinity perked up to the sound of basketball, so she looked at the teacher too.  
  
"Yes, actually this year there will be a girl's varsity team," spoke the teacher, whos name was Mrs.Millar. Trinity eyes widened and a hush fell over the classroom.  
  
"Really? When are tryouts?" Trinity asked, seeing an identical look to her own on the girl beside her.  
  
"Today after school," Mrs.Millar said, moving on to a different subject. Trinity smiled and tried hard to pay attention but it didnt really work. It turned out the girl with the red hair had classes with Trinity all morning, so they sat together in science.  
  
"Im Janessa by the way," said the girl, as they took notes during science.  
  
"I'm Trinity, I'm guessing you're excited about tryouts too?" she asked, seeing Janessa doodling basketballs in her binder.  
  
"Yah, most def, you?"  
  
"Of course," Trinity said, and then the bell rang so they both headed to the cafateria.  
  
"So are you new in Tree Hill?" Trinity asked her, as they sat down at a table, looking down at the food on her plate, which looked very disgusting.  
  
"Yah, we moved from Toronto, up in Canada, my dad got some new job here, it really sucks," she said, but then she smiled, "but Tree Hill isn't that bad,"  
  
"yah, you'll get used to it, it'll get really boring, believe me," said Trinity, seeing Nathan and all his friends waltz in.  
  
"Oh great," Trinity said, turning away.  
  
"What's wrong with them? The guy in the letterman jacket is a cutie," Janessa said, looking over at them. Trinity laughed at her, then saw them heading over.  
  
"No," she cried, getting a look from Janessa, "He's my brother okay?" She turned away, but she did see him coming closer to their table.  
  
"Really? You're lucky, I'm an only child," she said, giving her a look.  
  
"Hey Trin," Nathan said, taking a seat beside her. She sighed, and turned to him.  
  
"Hey Nath," she said, giving him an almost sarcastic smile.  
  
"I hear there's going to a girls varsity team, you trying out?"  
  
"Did you know about it all along? You are so cruel!" she said, shaking her head, "But yes, of course I am,"  
  
"Ok, I've got to go though," he said getting up.  
  
"Alright, bye," she said, turning away.  
  
"What's wrong with him?" asked Janessa, watching him walk away.  
  
"There's nothing wrong with him, wait, you don't know who he is?" Trinity asked, looking almost surprised.  
  
"Am I supposed to?" her friend asked, looking confused.  
  
"No, I guess not, I forgot you just moved here, well you know that painted rock beside the sign outside? Number 23? That's my brother Nathan's number, he's like the star of the guys team, the older guys team, he's been on the team for like 4 years now," Trinity said, telling the tale of her brother the basketball star.  
  
"Whoa, that probably explains all the people staring over here now, because your his sister," Janessa said loosly, motioning to all the juniors staring at them.  
  
"Great,"

* * *

Ok thats all for now, R&R please folks! oh and im gonna leave you with some spoliers!!!!!!!  
  
Spoliers:  
  
Team tryouts: does trinity make it?  
  
Falling for a guy?  
  
Dan is loosing it.... 


	5. First Day

(thanks for the reviews, here is the next chapter! enjoy!!!!!!)

* * *

"...Janessa Jones, and last but not least Trinity Scott," called out Coach Joe Tollin. He had just finished listing off the ten people who had made the varsity girls basketball team, and now all eyes were on Trinity. She sighed, and wished all of the people staring at her would turn away.  
  
"Ok girls, would everyone on the team please stay here for a second, while everyone else can go hit the showers," spoke Coach Joe again. He was in his mid twenties, and a fairly new teacher to Tree Hill high. He taught phys.ed and now coached to girls team. He wasn't bad looking either, with dirty blonde hair and green eyes, standing at about 5'7.  
  
"Alright, this is the new team and I think it's a good one," said Joe, smiling at all the girls. Trinity rolled her eyes at the speech he was making, hearing it enough from her junior high coach. Her eyes wandered around the gym, seeing her brother's team start practicing on the gym floor, so she watched on from the bleachers. After her new coach was done with his speech, he sent them off, telling them to go shower. Trinity walked out with Janessa, who was staring intently at the guys on the court.  
  
"I take back what I said about your brother earlier, number three is a looker," Janessa said, getting a muffled laugh from Trinity once again. Janessa gave her a look, then headed into the locker room.  
  
"What now? Another one of your brother's friends or something?" she asked Trinity, as they quickly showered and changed.  
  
"Nope, another one of my brothers, half brother actually," Trinity said, pulling out her pony tail.  
  
"Are you kidding?" pleaded Janessa, giving her a look.  
  
"No, sorry, basketball runs in my family," she laughed, getting a groan from Janessa. They finished showering and changing and they headed out to the halls.  
  
"Ok so it's Nathan and who?" Janessa asked, wanting to know more and more about her brothers.  
  
"Lucas," Trinity said, taking a glance back in the gym, seeing her brother's practice finish up with a talk from Whitey.  
  
"You are sooo lucky, you get to have too awesome brothers, who are extremely good looking while I'm stuck as a lowly only child," she complained, but Trinity smiled.  
  
"I still can't believe you think my brothers are 'extremely good looking' and you should be happy your an only child while I get to have two overprotective brothers,"  
  
"Stop complaining Trinity," Janessa smiled, "But I have to go Ms.Scott, my ride awaits,"  
  
"Ok, seeya," Trinity walked over to her locker, and struggled to open it. This is great, she thought, I probably look like a hopeless 9th grader with locker trouble! She tried her locker again but it wouldn't open. She placed her bag at her feet and tried again, but got nothing. She heard someone laughing beside her and she looked over to see a guy about her age, opening his locker easily.  
  
"If you think this is so funny, care to try?" she said to him, in a harsh sort of way. The guy turned to her and jiggled her lock a bit, and seemingly, it opened.  
  
"There you go," he said with a smile, " I'm Darren by the way,"  
  
"Um thanks," she said blushing a bit, "I'm Trinity," She looked at him quickly, and turned away to her locker. He had light brown hair with blue eyes, and he looked about 5'6, wearing blue jeans and a plain white tee.  
  
"I knew that," he said, still smiling. She shut her locker, and sighed.  
  
"And how would you know that? Is it because of my brothers, please say no," she said, blinking.  
  
"Actually, I have no idea who your brothers are, but you are in all of my classes," he said, making her think back to her classes that day.  
  
"Right, you are the only guy who tags a seat in the back row, I noticed that," she said, laughing a bit.  
  
"But since you brought it up, who are your brothers?" he said, as they walked along the hallway. Trinity shifted her bag, and stopped at a banner.  
  
"See that Raven's banner? And that picture?" she said, pointing to a picture that was up on the wall, "Number 23, Nathan Scott, my brother, and number 3, Lucas Scott, my half brother," They kept walking along, passing more and more Ravens' stuff.  
  
"Okay, now that that's settled, is it true I saw you being one of the ten to make the girls team?"  
  
"Ya, are you on the guys team?"  
  
"I play defence, and we practice the same time as you, so.." he trailed off, seeing a bunch of people submerge from the gym.  
  
"Oh sorry Darren, I've got to go, I'll see you tomorrow?"  
  
"Yah, see yah," she watched him as he walked down the hallway, smiling.  
  
"Earth to Trinity, hello?" she heard someone say, as she shook her head. She looked up to see Lucas standing in front of her and she smiled.  
  
"Hey Luke," she said, as she walked along with him.  
  
"Did I see right? You made the team?" he asked her.  
  
"Did you ever doubt I wouldn't?" she laughed, seeing him smile.  
  
"No, I was just checking," he said, as Nathan joined them, Haley at arm.  
  
"Did you make the team?" he asked, which made Trinity laugh, getting a look from Lucas.  
  
"Of course I did, do you two have like no faith in me or what?" she said, slightly shocked, slightly joking.  
  
"Aww, look Luke, our little girl is growing up," Nathan joked, recieving a death glare from his sister.  
  
"So Trinity, who was that guy you were talking too?" asked Haley, bringing up Darren. Trinity gave her a you-just-had-to look and she glanced over at her brothers, who were looking confused.  
  
"Thanks Haley, and if you two or three must know, his name's Darren and I just met him, cool your jets," she said, shaking her head. Her and Haley both laughed at the looks on Lucas and Nathan's faces.  
  
"C'mon big brother, I need a ride home," she said to Lucas, who still looked dazed and confused. She said her goodbyes to Nathan and Haley, and got into Luke's car.  
  
"You know Trinity, if this basketball thing doesn't work out, there is always cheerleading," Lucas said, getting a look of shock from his sister.  
  
"Um what did you say?"  
  
"Cheerleading, I was talking to Brooke today and she said if you ever wanted to cheerlead instead, she could get you on the squad," he laughed, as they drove along.  
  
"OK you can tell Brooke no, since when have you been hanging out with her anyway?"  
  
"Just lately, she's been different lately,"  
  
"Is that a good different?"  
  
"Yah, it is," they pulled up to the beach house.  
  
"Thanks for the ride Luke, have fun with Brooke," she said, getting a look from her brother as she walked into the house.

* * *

ok, that is all for now, what do you guys think of Darren? Good, bad, oh and for my readers who enjoyed the Ryland/Trinity thing in Reality Check, dont worry.....he mite be coming back but for the time being tell me what you think of Darren! R&R too please, i takke goor bad or ideas!!!!!!! thanks a bunch and yes i know there was no crazy dan at all in this, but hes coming....ideas folks!!!!!! 


	6. Talking and Practice

(ok next chapter away!!!!!!! lol, thanks for all the reviews guys! any ideas, suggestions or questions just let me know!! woo hoo on with the chapter! enjoy!!)

* * *

That night Dan arrived home on time for once, at 6. Trinity had a plan to talk with her dad, about that Stacie chick. She sat at the table with him, picking through her food.  
  
"Okay, Dad, I need to talk to you," she said in a slight calm way but slightly angry.  
  
"what about?" Dan asked, fillping through some of his papers from work.  
  
"Hello? Can you take a break from the car world for at least 5 minutes?" she said, giving him a look. He looked up at her, and sighed.  
  
"Ok, what about?" he asked, obviously annoyed.  
  
"What was with that Stacie girl?" she asked him, looking him in the eye.  
  
"I was going through a phase okay, it was a one time thing and when I through you out I was telling her off, she wouldn't have taken it well, that's why I asked you to leave," he said, thinking that was a good reason.  
  
"Alright, I guess I'll take that excuse," she said, sighing. Her dad returned to his work, while Trinity went back to her food.  
  
"So did you make the basketball team?" he asked her, not looking up.  
  
"If you really need to know I did..." she said slowly, waiting for his reaction. He looked up and smiled.  
  
"Of course you did, you're a Scott," he said, nodding to himself proudly.  
  
"That's all your going to say? 'Of course you did, you're a Scott?" she said, mocking him, "Would it kill you to say congratulations?"  
  
"I'm sorry, calm down, congratulations," he spat out, not looking up once again.  
  
She sighed and got up, "And if you must know, my first game is on Friday, maybe you'll show up to my games this year," And with that she walked to her room, slamming her door.  
  
She grabbed her phone and called up Janessa, "Hey, Nessa,"  
  
"Hey Trinity, wanna come over, I have news," Janessa cried out excitedly.  
  
"Um yah, I will, seeya in five," Trinity said, hanging up the phone. She walked downstairs and saw her dad on the phone. She walked up to him and yelled, "I'm going out! I'll be home later" And with that she walked out of her house, smiling.  
  
&&&  
  
Trinity walked up to Janessa's house being very happy to be away from her dad for a night. She knocked on the door and Janessa answered with a big smile on her face.  
  
"Hey Trin, come on in," she said, letting her in. Trinity walked in and looked around the house. It was way smaller than the beach house and her old house, it was small and homey. Trinity smiled, and got a look from Janessa.  
  
"Yah, it's pretty small-" Janessa started.  
  
"No, I love it," Trinity said with a smile. Janessa just shrugged, "Let's go up to my room, my parents are out," Up in her room, Trinity looked around once again. There were various posters on her walls, A Good Charlotte poster, some magazine covers and nothing about basketball.  
  
"Oh my god, I love your room, you have the new Billy Talent cd? That is soo awesome," Trinity said, looking around.  
  
"You love my room? Are you kidding?" Janessa asked, laying down on her bed.  
  
"I don't have any posters like this in my room, all stupid sport's stuff, you are so lucky," Trinity said, sitting down beside her friend.  
  
"Oh well, just put some other stuff up, anyway, I have news," Janessa said in an excited way.  
  
"Ohh what?" Trinity asked, playing along.  
  
"I heard that there is the new kid, who is gonna be at school like next week, who is a major cutie!!!"  
  
"Really? Names girl, names!!"  
  
"Um let me think, I heard people talking...Ryan or something! He's coming from like Washington!" Janessa cried out, watching Trinity's reaction. Trinity smiled widely, even though she planned on hanging out with Darren more. She smiled and checked her watch.  
  
"Sorry to cut this short Janess, but I've got to go, I plan on stopping by Karen's," Trinity said, getting up.  
  
"Karen's?"  
  
"Karen's Cafe, little place near the mall? Well anyway, Lucas is working tonight I think," Trinity said.  
  
"Was he the cute one?" Janessa called after her, so she just laughed.  
  
Lucas was working that night and so was Haley. She took a seat at the counter beside someone who had their hood pulled up, but she still wanted to sit in her favourite spot. She sighed, and started thinking about the new kid who was going to be at school soon but her thoughts kept drifting off to Darren. He seemed different to her, not like most guys, more down to earth and not full of himself.  
  
"Hey little sister," spoke Lucas, breaking her away from her thoughts.  
  
"Hey Luke," Trinity said, smiling.  
  
"Chocolate milk?" he asked her, making her laugh.  
  
"Actually, I was looking for some Sprite, not the usual," she said, kind of quietly.  
  
"You okay?" he said, giving her the pop.  
  
"Yah, I'm fine, I was just thinking," she said, sipping her pop.  
  
"About??" Lucas dragged on, smiling.  
  
"Just something," she said, giving him a sly smile. Suddenly the person sitting beside her turned around, just as Lucas walked away to help someone else. The person there smiled.  
  
"Hey," he said, nodding.  
  
"Hey Darren," she said, smiling.  
  
"Just thinking about something huh?" Darren said, laughing.  
  
"What are you getting at? Maybe I'm thinking about practice tomorrow," she said, getting a look from him.  
  
He shrugged and smiled,"Alright, we'll go with that one,"  
  
&&&  
  
The next day, Trinity was sitting in her usual back row spot, taking notes in English. Beside her sat Darren, seemingly doing the same thing. After a while, a note landed on her desk which read:  
  
_Busy after school? -Darren_  
  
So she replied, shaking her head slightly:  
  
_Practice, duh! -T_  
  
She heard him laugh:  
  
_I meant after practice, because I have practice too!  
_  
She wrote him back quickly, smiling:  
  
_Nope, clear except for the math homework, let's talk later._  
  
&&&  
  
Trinity was still smiling as she headed to practice with Janessa who was in a dire search to see her brother's.  
  
"Do they have practice today too? Do they?" Janessa asked, getting a sigh from Trinity.  
  
"Calm yourself, yes, they do, after us" Trinity said, as she changed into her shorts. She tied her laces and pulled her hair into a pony tail, and walked out with Janessa trailing.  
  
"Alright, okay, I got it, wanna watch together?" Janessa asked, as they started warming up.  
  
"I can't, me and Darren are going to do something, I hope," she said, taking some free throws.  
  
"You and Darren? Really? I would rather be going after Trey Brody, you know the starter for the guys team," Janessa said, smiling at the guys who were coming onto the court and pointing out the tall brunette.  
  
"Nah, he's not my type," she said, getting a smile from Trey, but she looked away rolling her eyes.  
  
"What do you mean Trinity? Not your type? You guys are both starters, really good basketball players and everyone knows who you both are," Janess said, taking a couple more shots and heading over to Joe.  
  
"So? That means nothing, he's probably a self centered jerk like most guys, anyway, if you know some much about him, you go out with him, I'm going for Darren," Trinity said, tuning into her coach.  
  
"Alright, first game is Friday, so let's get this practice started. Okay, Trinity I want to be a starter, with Janessa and Lynne as your wings, okay?"  
  
"Yah," she said, thinking about it.  
  
"Defence will be Gwen and Sarah, and everyone else is on the second line. Today, we are going to play the guys team, just for a pick me up, now lets go win!" Joe ended with sending them onto the court. At the toss up, Trinity faced Trey who gave her a sly smile.  
  
"Better watch those free throws Miss Scott," he said, as Joe came up to throw the ball.  
  
"Better let some air out of you head Brody," she said, getting the ball.  
  
The girls team won by 5 points, which made everyone happy except for the guys. Even the older guys team, who was waiting for the gym, were cheering. Trinity smiled at Trey who just shook his head and walked away. She took a quick shower and headed out by herself, for Janessa was taking a long time.  
  
"Hey Trinity," said someone from behind her. She turned around, hoping it would be Darren but it wasn't. It was Trey.  
  
"Um hey?" she said, looking for Darren.  
  
"You played a good game," Trey said, trying to start a conversation.  
  
"Um thanks, you too," then she saw Darren, coming from the locker room, "Hey Darren!" She ran over to him, avoiding more conversation with Trey. Darren smiled when he saw her, and Trinity smiled, seeing the look on Trey's face.  
  
"Good game," Trinity said, walking with Darren.  
  
"Thanks you too," Darren said, stopping at the gym for a second.  
  
"Wanna watch for a bit?" Trinity asked, seeing her brother's play.  
  
"Sure," he said, looking really excited. They watched the guys for a bit, with Lucas and Nathan taking some free throws.  
  
"Hey Luke, Trinity and her friend are watching," said Nathan, watching his sister.  
  
"Ah..he was at the cafe yesterday, they sat in a booth together," Lucas said, making some shots.  
  
"They're just friends though right?" Nathan said, worrying about his sister.  
  
"Right.."

* * *

Ok thats all for now, R&R please! new kid named Ryan huh? who gets it? lol REVIEW please!!!!!!!!! 


	7. First Game

(ok next chapter is here! yaay! thanks for all the reviews from prev.chap! enjoy this and review!!! oh and techniqly Ryland isnt the ex, just long distance boyfriend but they kinda stopped talking but if he came back they mite hook up ;) )

* * *

Trinity and Darren got together almost everyday for the rest of the week. They would get together at the cafe to work on homework or go to the river court and play basketball. Trinity felt like she was close to him already, and she knew he felt the same way. On Friday after school, Trinity had invited Janessa over before the game.  
  
"Well this is my house," Trinity said, walking into their house on the beach, with Janessa trailing. She dropped her bag on the counter and headed over to the fridge.  
  
"Holy krap, this place is huge!" Janessa said, flipping off her shoes and doing the same with her bag. Trinity laughed and grabbed some pepsi from the fridge, handing Janessa a can.  
  
"Thanks I think, c'mon, I'll give you the tour," Trinity said, motioning down the many hallways.  
  
"Ok this is one guestroom downstairs, that's Nathan's old room, that's the sports memrobelia and such room," Trinity said, pointing to rooms, and showing them into the one room filled with trophies.  
  
"Whoa, whose are these?" Janessa asked, looking at them all.  
  
"Most of them are my dad's, random ones are mine and Nate's," Trinity replied. They walked upstairs, and went through a couple other rooms.  
  
"Bathroom, dad's room, media room, guestroom, guestroom, bathroom, and my room," she said, walking into her room.  
  
"Wow, you weren't kidding about the whole sports theme, harsh," Janessa said, walking around the room.  
  
"Yah..." Trinity said, jumping onto her bed. Janessa did the same, right beside her.  
  
"So, when do I meet your infamous dad Dan Scott?" Janessa joked, getting a skeptical look from Trinity.  
  
"He's taking us to the game so he will probably be home with pizza or something around 6," Trinity said loosly.  
  
"Alrightie then, wanna hear some gossip that's been spreading around school?" Janessa asked her with a sly smile.  
  
"What is it now? You know you are turning into Brooke Davis!" Trinity said, thinking of her brother's friend, the head cheerleader.  
  
"The head cheerleader Brooke Davis? You know her? Anyway, the word going around is that Trey has the hots for you!" Janessa said, getting a bored look from Trinity.  
  
"Yawn, I alreay went over this with you Ness, I don't like him! I like Darren," Trinity pleaded, making her friend laugh.  
  
"Ok, we'll go with that excuse," Janessa said smiling. They went on like this, talking and laughing, for about an hour, until Trinity heard her name being called from downstairs.  
  
"Looks like daddy is home," Trinity said, both of them heading downstairs. She walked into the kitchen, seeing her dad sitting there, a box of pizza open in front of him.  
  
"Hey dad, this is my friend Janessa, that okay if she stays for supper?" Trinity said, taking a stool at the counter.  
  
"oh sure, hello Janessa," he said, once again going through papers from work.  
  
"Nice to meet you Mr. Scott," Janessa said, taking a seat next to Trinity. They ate their pizza, talking about the game.  
  
"So Janessa, I'm guessing your on the team with Trinity?" Dan asked, joining them in supper.  
  
"Yah, I'm her right wing," she said, making Trinity laugh. Dan smiled at them, and they continued eating.  
  
"Alright, be out at the car in 15 minutes girls," he said after cleaning up from supper, instructing them to get ready.  
  
"So what do you think of my dad?" Trinity asked, once they were safely back upstairs in her room, Trinity having to grab a hair elastic.  
  
"He seems pretty nice," Janessa said, shrugging. They headed back downstairs, grabbing their bags and heading to the SUV.  
  
"So Ness, what number did you get anyway?" Trinity asked her, leaning back in her seat.  
  
"17 and you?" Janessa said, glancing over.  
  
"26..." Trinity trailed off, her dad getting into the car.  
  
"Not a 23 person like your brother?"  
  
"Nope, I have my own reasons for my number" Trinity said, smiling happily. Both of her brother's numbers added up of course, but she didn't tell people that.  
  
Trinity bolted from the car when they pulled up, wanting to stay away from her dad for the time being. She didn't really want the 'You're a Scott, Make me Proud' speech her brother used to get before his games. She walked along the hallways, to the gym with Janessa at her side.  
  
"So is Darren coming to watch tonight?" Janessa teased as they headed into the locker room.  
  
"I hope so, he said he would," Trinity said, slipping on her jersey.  
  
"what about your brothers? Are they coming?" Janessa asked, in a more anxious way. Trinity laughed, and pulled her hair into a pony tail.  
  
"They better, both of them promised to make it, and I'm sure they will," Trinity said, tying her laces and walking out the gym door, joining the rest on her team.  
  
"Ok warm ups, let's show this crowd how good we are," Joe said, motioning to the rack of basketballs. Trinity laughed and grabbed a ball from the rack, one of the first on her team to starts taking shots. It's like the rest of them were nervous or something, but she was rarely nervous for basketball anyway. Soon enough, all of her team mates were on the court taking shots, in front of the crowd. It was a big crowd, people were probably showing up because it was Tree Hill High's very first girls team, and they wanted to check it out.  
  
Trinity kept taking shots, watching the other team head onto the court. They were playing against Charlotte Cougars, and to Trinity, the team looked pretty weak. She looked away from the team and to the crowd, in a dire search for her brother's. She quickly spotted Nathan walking in with Haley, so she ran over.  
  
"Hey Nath, Haley," she said, smiling.  
  
"A little excited are we Trinity?" Nathan said, laughing at his sister.  
  
"You trying to say you weren't excited when you played your first high school basketball game?" Haley said to her boyfriend, who just shrugged.  
  
"You guys seen Lucas?" Trinity asked, anxiously.  
  
"Don't worry Trin, he'll show up," Nathan said, heading over to the bleachers. He wished her luck and sent her back on her way to the court. Yah, she thought to herself, he'll show up.  
  
When the game started, Trinity still didn't see her brother, but she knew he would show up. By half time, when the Ravens were winning 65-39, Trinity scanned the crowds again but she still didn't see Lucas. She didn't let it bother her, maybe he had to put in an extra shift at work or something. She did spot Darren though, who came down to see her at half.  
  
"Hey, you are playing really well," he said, smiling at her, putting his hands into his pocket.  
  
"Thanks, when did you show up anyway?" she asked him, smiling.  
  
"Halfway through the first half, and your brother has been eyeing me, is that normal?" he asked her, motioning his head to Nathan. She sighed.  
  
"Don't worry, he probably saw me with you and he thought we were a thing or something," she said.  
  
"Aren't we though?" he asked her, confused.  
  
"Yah, but he doesn't need to know that yet," she smiled at him, winking. Half time was almost over so Darren headed back to his seat on the bleachers and Trinity headed back to the court. She spotted her dad in the crowd too, who was talking to someone beside him about something, then she saw him point at her. She rolled her eyes and got back into game mode.  
  
The Ravens ended up winning 78- 45, a great first win. Trinity had scored a lot of the points but she hadn't kept track. In the locker room, Janessa and Trinity were still smiling.  
  
"You need a ride home Ness?" Trinity asked, after showering and changing.  
  
"No, my parents are here, thanks though, call me later,"  
  
"Yah, bye!" Trinity called after her as she sprinted out of the locker room. She walked out moments later, her packsack swung over her shoulder.  
  
"Need a ride home Trinity?" Nathan asked, calling to his sister as she left the locker room.  
  
"Sure, just give me a sec, I need to tell him," Trinity said, walking back into the court telling her dad she had a ride, and then leaving again.  
  
"Alright, I'm all set," she said, walking back to her brother.  
  
"You played really good Trin, good job," Nathan said, smiling at her.  
  
"Thanks," she replied to him, then she spotted Darren outside, waiting for his ride, "Um, if you'll excuse me for a seond," She ran over to Darren, and smiled.  
  
"Pretty good huh?" she said, smiling at him.  
  
"I never knew a girl could play basketball so well," he joked, getting a look from her.  
  
"I'll call you tomorrow, kay?" she said, looking into his eyes.  
  
"Okay, I'll be waiting for it," he said, giving her a hug. She smiled and walked back to Nathan's car, where he was waiting.  
  
"What was that?" was the first thing he said, making her laugh.  
  
"Just something...so Luke never showed up huh?" she said shooting this at Haley and Nathan. Haley looked over at Nathan in a weird way, then Nathan opened his mouth to talk.

* * *

(HA! thats all you get for now! review please! any ideas will be considered believe me!!!! thanks for reading!!!!!!!!!!!!!

oh and spoilers: a Kiss perhaps? Lucas didn't show up because....)


	8. The Day After

"You see Trinity, Luke died" said haley, making need2sleepnow burst out in laughter. HAH! that was a joke! lol!!! anyway, thanks for the reviews!!! u all rock! YOU KNOW IT! lmao! anyway, enjoy this chappie and review!!)

* * *

"No, he didn't show up..."Nathan trailed off, driving out of the school parking lot.  
  
"Oh," Trinity said, looking pretty hurt, "Was he working tonight?"  
  
"No, I actually saw him hanging with Brooke after school..." Haley said quietly. Trinity sighed and crossed her arms. She looked out the window of the car, she was hurt. Lucas came to most of her games in junior high, but those weren't important. It was the highschool games that meant more to her, where people noticed. But without him showing up and cheering her on, she felt hurt and almost lost.  
  
&&&  
  
"Trinity, are you alright? You seem sort of distant..." Darren said, as they sat at the river court. Trinity shrugged, and rested her head on his shoulder.  
  
"The very first thing he said to me when I got home was '35 points', that's all, no good game, no you played well, nothing," she said, sighing.  
  
"But after hearing everything about your dad, that seems normal, I can tell something else is bothering you, tell me" Darren said, making her laugh when he used his puppy eyes.  
  
"Alright, it's Lucas, he totally missed my game and he promised he'd be there, but whatever, at least you were there," she said, smiling.  
  
"I make the world better don't I?" he said, smiling.  
  
"Yah, you do"  
  
"Your brothers first game is tonight, right?" he asked, still smiling at her.  
  
"Ya, we still gonna go?" she asked him, pulling her sweater back on.  
  
"I hope so, but I have to go right now, my mom needs some help with something at home, see you tonight?" he asked her, getting up.  
  
"Yup, seeya!" she said, deciding to sit for a while. She started thinking about the possibilites and reasons to why Lucas missed her game. If he had been hanging out with Brooke, that could bring up a lot more reasons than Trinity wanted to think about.  
  
&&&  
  
"Lucas, you seem so distracted, what's wrong?" Brooke asked him, resting her head on his chest. They were lying in Brooke's bed on Saturday morning, after having spent Friday evening together going to random bars.  
  
"It's nothing, I just have this feeling I forgot to do something last night, but whatever," he said, satisfied and looking at his watch.  
  
"Do you have to go to work today? I mean, you have your game tonight, shouldn't you be like resting or something?" Brooke asked, watching him get up and slip back into his clothes.  
  
"Since when do I rest before my games?" he laughed, "That's like me saying you should rest up for cheerleading,"  
  
"Yah, I guess your'e right, I'll hang with Pey until the game tonight, have fun at work," she said, sticking her tounge out.  
  
"Oh I will, just for you Cheery," he said, giving her a kiss and heading out to the cafe.  
  
Lucas walked drove along the streets of Tree Hill, showing up at the little cafe his mom owns. The feeling of missing something returned as he walked in, but he still didn't know what or why. He walked behind the counter and hung up his jacket, saying his hellos to his mom. Haley was working today too.  
  
"Hey Hales," he said, joining her at the counter.  
  
"Hey Lucas," she said, a little coldly. She still couldn't believe he had blown off his sister's first game to get wasted beside Brooke Davis.  
  
"Lucas? You haven't call me Lucas since the last time you were mad at me- what did I do?" he said, suddenly realizing she was mad.  
  
"If you don't know, why should I tell you?" she said, in a half joking way. He gave her a look but didn't give up.  
  
"Am I allowed hints in this Guess Why Haley Is Mad At Me game?" he said, trying to make her laugh but she didn't bite. Trinity then walked into the cafe. She smiled at Haley and avoided any eye contact with Lucas.  
  
"There's the only hint you get," Haley said, motioning to Trinity, who had taken a seat at the end of the counter, not at her usual spot. Suddenly it all came back to him, promising his sister he'd be at her game, talking with Brooke after school, and totally forgetting about the first ever girls basketball game at Tree Hill High. But the worst thing about it all, he had missed his sister's first high school game.  
  
"Aww, shit, this is exactly what I need to go with this hangover," he said, walking over to his sister.  
  
"Hey little sister," he said, trying to get her to use the 'Hey big brother, little sister,' thing they do, but she just looked at him.  
  
"Hey Lucas!" she said, in the most sarcastic way.  
  
"Are you mad at me?" he asked her, getting the most obvious look from her.  
  
"Is my dad obsessed with winning at basketball? Does Nathan love Haley?" she said, "Yes, I'm mad at you, and at the moment I don't really want to talk to you, or hear anything from you unless your excuse for missing my first highschool basketball game is something like 'I was curing world hunger or I died'" she finished with, crossing her arms.  
  
"Ouch," he said, "Well, then can I tell you why I missed you game, but you don't have to talk to me," he asked her, giving her a smile. She didn't smile back.  
  
"Talk all you want, I'm not going to listen, I just want you to understand what you missed, my first highschool basketball game, the one time I had to prove to everyone I was just like everyother Scott and more, and the first girls basketball game at Tree Hill High in the history of Tree Hill High, and you go off and miss it and that hurt, it really did, and I just want you to understand that," she said, getting up and walking out, leaving Lucas speechless.  
  
"Haley, I am such a screw up," he said, walking back over to his best friend.  
  
"I know, but not totally, part of that screw up is the hangover, Got Advil?" she joked, putting her hand on his shoulder.  
  
"You still mad at me?" he asked her, giving her his own puppy dog eyes.  
  
"Not intirely, I'm glad you at least talked to her, but you wanna tell me what you did last night?"  
  
"All I remember is drinking a lot, and going to some bars, then going to Brooke's house, and I woke up in bed with her, so you can just imagine what happened-"  
  
"Whoa there horsey, back it up, too much information!" Haley said, sheliding her eyes, laughing.  
  
Lucas threw his cloth at her, "Oh shut up!"  
  
&&&  
  
That night, Trinity met Darren in the gym, and they got seats together on the top row of the bleachers. She was happy to see him after the whole thing with Lucas. And of course she told him about it.  
  
"How did he take it though?" he asked her since the game hadn't started yet.  
  
"Well, I kinda blew up at him, but I kinda had to, I hope he took it well, but it's not like he would break down if I was mad at him," she said, shrugging. She glanced down at the court, seeing Lucas talking with Brooke, but she was distracted by the sound of someone calling her name beside her.  
  
"Hey Trinity, this seat taken?" Haley said, sitting down beside her. Since Darren was sitting at her left she couldn't really tell off Haley, so she smiled.  
  
"Hey Haley," she said, shooting a look at Nathan on the court. She had this feeling Haley was sitting with them for more than one reason.  
  
"So who's your friend?" Haley asked, seeing Trinity's hands intertwined with the guy next to her.  
  
"Oh right, Haley this is Darren, Darren meet Haley," Trinity said, smiling. Haley smiled too, and laughed to herself. The game had started up now, and most conversation for them stopped. Whenever someone on the team scored, of course Trinity would cheer but whenever Lucas scored, she cheered to the least of her ability. It still was cheering though, just not with the most enthusiasim.  
  
By halftime, the Ravens' were winning 45-27, a good lead. Trinity watched as the cheerleaders pranced onto the court, doing their halftime routine with their fake smiles. She also watched Haley race down the stairs to Nathan, to congratulate him on the game so far. Darren and Trinity stayed up in the bleachers though, for Trinity didn't want a run in with her brother.  
  
"I see where you get all your skill from," Darren said, laughing.  
  
"yes, you have it all worked out, its all from my brothers," she joked, smiling. They sat in their spots, resting their feet on the bench ahead of them, talking and at some points laughing at the cheerleaders.  
  
"You know, the word around is that Trey likes you," Darren said, in a sort of defensive way.  
  
"Calm down there Dare, I don't like him, but how does everyone else know these things before me?" she said, laughing as Haley rejoined them and the game started up again. The Ravens ended up winning 62-31, and after the rush of people laving the bleachers, Trinity and Darren headed down to the gym floor.  
  
"Hey Nath, good game," she said, smiling at her brother.  
  
"Thanks," he said, giving her a who-is-he look, obviously refering to Darren.  
  
"Oh Nathan, this is Darren, Darren this is my brother Nathan," Trinity said, giving Nathan a look.  
  
"Uh, nice to meet you," Darren said uncomfortably.  
  
"You too," Nathan said, yet in a way it was like he was saying 'watch yourself'. They walked out of the gym, with Trinity asking if Darren needed a ride home, which he did, so Nathan said he would drive them. Trinity walked passed Lucas on the way out, behind Nathan and Haley, next to Darren. She gave him a hurt look, then turned away, not wanting to look at him.  
  
"You ready to go Broody?" Brooke asked Lucas, as they walked out of the gym  
  
He watched as Trinity walked out with Nathan and Haley and he sighed, "Yah.."

* * *

Woohoo! two chapters in one day! I AM SO PRO! lol!!! R&R !!!! yaay!!!!!!! ideas too are always nice!! 


	9. Broken

alright, here is the next chappy, enjoy this and review, oh and please keep the ideas coming cuz as sum of u know, im kinda stuck and at a mental writers block!!

* * *

On Sunday, Trinity stayed in bed late, thinking. When she finally did get up, she realized she had a few messages on her phone. One from Darren, saying he wanted to do something today. And a few from Lucas, wanting to talk. She sighed, and kind of felt guilty because of the ones from Lucas. She had told him off in a harsh way, not letting him explain. But the guilt feelings fled quickly, remembering about Brooke. She grabbed her cordless extension and headed downstairs, plopping down on the couch.  
  
"Hey Darren?" she asked, not to sure if it was him who had answered.  
  
"Hey, Trin," she heard a framilar voice say, and she smiled.  
  
"You still up for doing something today?" she asked.  
  
"yah, I was thinking the movies,"  
  
"Good idea, what movie do you want to see?"  
  
"I'm not sure, that new one with Seth Green? With Out a Paddle?"  
  
"Ok, looks good, see you there at like two,"  
  
"Bye, love you,"  
  
"You too," She hung up the phone and continued smiling. Now she had something to look forward too, but those messages from Lucas were still on her mind. She almost had an urge to call him but she stopped herself, he had to apologize not her. She got up and made herself some breakfast, finding a note from her dad on the counter again. It said he'd be home by five, but in Dan Scott language that meant 6 at the earliest.  
  
&&&  
  
At around one, when Trinity was getting ready to go out with Darren, the phone rang. She answered it happily, seeing 'Nathan' show up on the called ID.  
  
"Hey Nath," she said, taking a seat on her bed.  
  
"Hey Trin," he said, but to her his voice sounded like there was something wrong.  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked him, "Did someone die?"  
  
"No one died," she heard him laugh, "I just wanted to talk,"  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Um..Lucas?"  
  
She sighed, "What about Lucas?"  
  
"He's really upset, he wants to talk to you, today if possible,"  
  
"I can't," she said, hearing him sigh," I mean I can't today, I'm going out,"  
  
"With who?"  
  
"Darren, why does it matter?"  
  
"Oh okay," he said, trying to be calm about this, "What are you guys doing anyway?"  
  
"Going to see that new Seth Green movie, and I have to get ready, can I cut this short?"  
  
"Yah, love ya Trin,"  
  
"Bye Nath, love ya too," she hung up her phone again and sighed.  
  
She did get to the move theatre on time, even with the phone call. She spotted Darren quickly, and hand in hand they walked into the theatre.  
  
&&&  
  
Nathan hung up his phone, having an idea.  
  
"Hales, wanna go to the movies?" he asked Haley, who was sitting beside him on the couch.  
  
"I guess, why the sudden change in plans?" she asked, refering to their plans to go out to the mall then to the river court.  
  
"I just want to go see that new Seth Green movie, let's go," he said, getting up and grabbing her hand.  
  
"Ohh, fiesty, are you afraid we won't get good seats or something?" she asked, grabbing her coat and heading out to his car.  
  
"Something like that," he said with his smirk.  
  
Darren and Trinity snagged seats nearer to the front of the theatre, but more to the outside. And as the movie started, Darren put his arm over her, and she smiled. Nathan and Haley had got to the theatre in time, but when they got to their seats it was dark and the previews had started. They slipped into two seats in the back row, Nathan looking all over the theatre for his sister.  
  
"Ah ha," he said quietly, spotting them up at the front, Darren's arm over his sister.  
  
"What?" Haley asked, just as quiet following his glance. She suddenly looked at him, who had a protective look on his face.  
  
"Nathan, you didn't just drag me to this movie to spy on Trinity did you? That would be pretty low," Haley said, giving him a look.  
  
"No, I didn't believe me," he stated, looking at her look and sighing, "Alright I did, but I won't even look her way anymore, we are here on a date, okay?" he said, sweetly.  
  
"Alright," she said, leaning against him with Nathan putting his own arm over his girlfriend.  
  
After the movie, Trinity and Darren walked up the aisles with the bustle of people but before she got to the door, she noticed her brother sitting there, staring her down. She sighed angrily and rolled her eyes, pretending not to see him.  
  
"I cannot believe you," she said simply as she passed him, shaking her head. She walked out with Darren, still holding hands and she was very mad.  
  
"Was that your brother?" Darren asked, as they walked back home from the movies.  
  
"Yes, it was," she said through her teeth, "I can't believe he did that, I can't believe him and I though Lucas was bad, but Luke never was that bad, dammit Nathan,"  
  
"Calm down, it'll be fine," Darren said, trying to think of some way to comfort her.  
  
"Augh, no it won't, I'm stopping here," she said, as they reached the cafe.  
  
"Alright, I'll call you later," he called after her as she walked into the cafe. She took a seat at the counter, resting her head in her hands.  
  
"I'll be with you in a moment," spoke someone from behind the counter, making Trinity look up, seeing Lucas back turned to her. I still have time to escape, she thought but then he turned around, oh no. Lucas smiled lightly when he saw her sitting there, but she didn't smile back. He seemed to be the only one working at the time so there really was no way to escape.  
  
"What can I get you?" he asked her, looking into her eyes.  
  
"How about a muffin and a decent brother," she said, smiling slightly.  
  
"Alright," he said, grabbing her a blueberry muffin, "Now about the second thing, can we talk?"  
  
"I guess," she said, ripping off pieces of her muffin.  
  
"Ok, I am really sorry I missed your game, I really am, and I wish I could go back and not drink all that beer, and then we wouldn't be having this conversation, and-" his cellphone interupted him. He checked the ID and Trinity noticed it was Brooke, so she thought he would just let it ring but he didn't.  
  
"Hold on," he said to Trinity answering Brooke, "Hello?" Trinity sighed, and dropped a couple of dollars on the table, Lucas walking a little bit away, turning to talk to Brooke. She got up and walked out the door, and walked away. She ended up at the River Court,, not wanting to go home to her dad.  
  
This time she really wished she had a basketball, to take her feelings out on something. But no basketball so she just sat there, thinking. She didn't really know how long she sat there, it was quite some time because by the time she left it was getting dark. She walked along the streets, getting closer to her house. But when she walked infront of one house, a house that had bushes right in front of the house, she stopped. She thought she had heard someone in the bushes, and she was slightly scared.  
  
She started walking passed the bushes slowly, and again she thought she heard something. She stopped and turned around quickly to see two guys standing there, walking up to her. She turned around to run but only came to face another guy who grabbed her arm with one hand and clamped his hand over his mouth with the other. She tried screaming but all that came out was a muffled sound.  
  
"Trinity Scott," one of them spoke, the one who seemed to be leading the group. She opened her eyes wider and she thought she saw someone she knew.  
  
"I can't believe you turned me down Scott, you never should have done that," he spoke again. She was scared, not knowing who this person was. Whoever was with him, the one not holding her down, seemed to be laughing.  
  
"Now what should we do with you Scott?" he said, coming so close to her and punching her in the stomach. She cringed at the impact, whoever it was had a good punch. Then it all made sense; turned him down, knowing her name, strong. It was Trey. She trembled as he punched her again, causing her to collapse. Collapsing at least got her mouth free.  
  
"Trey," she said slowly. He smiled at her, stepping over her so she wouldn't be able to get up.  
  
"So have you learned your lesson Scott? Gonna break up with that lowly defence for the star?" he asked her, pulling out a knife.  
  
"You need some help Trey, this isn't safe," she said slowly, really worried about how close the knife was coming to her.  
  
"Really? This isn't safe?" he said, laughing, "I don't think this is safe at all," He grabbed her wrist and slit it, a deep cut. She screamed in pain, which resulted in a punch in the cheek,"Shut up, and never speak of this, got it?" was the last thing he said before he fled, hearing someone in a nearby house turning lights on.  
  
Trinity pulled herself up into a sitting postion, leaning against a tree, her free hand clutching her bleeding wrist. She wimpered in pain, and heard a door open somewere, and then close. She heard footsteps, and then a gasp. She looked up to see a curly blond standing there in pajamas, obviously just woken up, "Oh my god..."

* * *

AHHH! a CLIFF! NOO!! lol! R&R with any ideas at all!!! thanks for reading and dont hate me for the cliff I had to after so many of my fave authors cliffed, sorry! anyway, and someone out there rocks with ideas! you know it!!!!!!!! (you know who u are!) (((and just in case u didnt get it that's peyton in the pjs with blonde hair!))) 


	10. Scared

(alright, thanks for all the reviews so far, R&R this chap too! yaaY! anyway, enjoy!)

* * *

Dan was pacing in the kitchen of the house, his daughter still not home. This time he had checked before he locked the house, her room was empty and so was the rest of the house. It was about 10:30 and she had left her cellphone at home so he had no idea where she was. She had left no note at all and when he got home at six he wasn't too worried about her. But now, in the heat of the night he had no idea where she was, and he was really worried. He had to call someone, but no one close to her came to mind, no one except his son. He didn't want to call him though but he had no other choice.  
  
"Hello?" answered Nathan, seeing the beach house on the caller ID, "Trinity?"  
  
"No, this is um, your dad," Dan said, rushed and worried.  
  
"What do you want?" Nathan spat, not wanting to talk to him.  
  
"Is Trinity there? She hasn't come home yet and I thought maybe she was with you," Dan said, with more worry in his voice.  
  
"Um, no she isn't here, and shes not at home? I could try Luke or that guy she was hanging out with,"  
  
"Please do and let me know what you find out," Dan said, hanging up the phone. Nathan gave a worried sigh and tried to think of the name of the guy she was with today.  
  
"Dam it," he said, not remembering it.  
  
"Whats wrong Nate?" Haley asked from the couch where she was sitting.  
  
"Trinity hasn't come home yet, she doesn't have her cell and I can't remember the name of that guy she was with today," he said, worried.  
  
"His name is Darren Mahon," Haley said simply.  
  
"How did you know that?" Nathan asked, grabbing the phone book.  
  
"I tutor him, don't worry," Haley said, hearing Nathan find the number.  
  
"Hello?" spoke a voice from the other end.  
  
"Is this Darren?" Nathan asked, quickly.  
  
"I'm him, can I help you?"  
  
"This is Nathan Scott, Trinity's older brother, you were with her today, where did you go after the movies?"  
  
"Um, she stayed at the cafe to talk to her other brother I think, what's wrong?"  
  
"It's nothing, thanks, bye," Nathan said, sighing again.  
  
"Why did you say it's nothing? That is her boyfriend, he might be worried," Haley said, defending her tutoree.  
  
"Let's not get into this boyfriend thing right now Hales, I have a sister to find," Nathan said, giving her a sympathetic look.  
  
"Try Luke then? He might know, she might even be at his place,"  
  
"I will, and I really hope shes there..." Nathan trailed off, dialing the number.  
  
"Hello?" asked a surprised Lucas, seeing Nathan on the ID, "nathan?"  
  
"Hey Luke, Trinity isn't there is she?" he asked, hoping she was.  
  
"No why?" Lucas replied in a slightly worried way.  
  
"Dan called and said she wasn't at home yet so I tried that guy Darren she was with and he said she was at the cafe earlier, do you know where she went?" Nathan asked, wanting him to say yes.  
  
"Shit, this is bad," Lucas said, sighing, "No I don't, we were talking and then Brooke called so I took the call and when I turned around again she was gone, probably because of the phone call,"  
  
"No idea at all where she went?"  
  
"No, aw shit, this is all my fault,"  
  
"No, it isn't man, and don't worry, we'll find her," he said, then said goodbye and if they heard anything about her they would call.  
  
"Nothing huh?" Haley asked, looking kind of worried.  
  
"No, and now I have to call Dannie boy, great,"  
  
&  
  
"Oh my god, are you okay?" Peyton said, running over to her. Trinity didn't reply, she just let her tears fall freely.  
  
"Alright, I guess that's a no- wait, aren't you Lucas and Nathan's sister?" Peyton asked, recognizing the face. Trinity slowly nodded, hating to be reffered that way but this was no time to argue.  
  
"Ok, let's get you inside, I'll call a brother," she said, helping her up, Trinity walking slowly because of her sore ribs. He punched hard, that was one thing she wouldn't forget. They walked into the dark house, Peyton flipping on some lights in the living room and helping her to sit down, then she went and grabbed a towel to help stop the bleeding in her arm, and some ice for her face. She took a seat on the couch beside her, worried, so she called Lucas.  
  
"Hello?" answered a worried sounding Lucas.  
  
"Hey Luke, it's Peyton, um.. I don't really know how to say this-" Lucas cut her off.  
  
"Peyton, I can't talk now, I'm trying to find Trinity,"  
  
"Lucas wait, your sister is here, sitting beside me, I think she got jumped in front of my house,"  
  
"oh my god, is she okay?"  
  
"I don't know, shes not talking, it looks bad though,"  
  
"Ok, I'm going to call Nathan then I'll come get you guys, alright?"  
  
"Yah, bye," she said, hanging up the phone. She looked over at Trinity, who seemed to be in pain, still crying.  
  
"Don't worry, it'll be okay, Lucas is coming," Peyton said, trying her best to comfort her. Trinity just kept crying, her face hurting too much to reply, but she did nod.  
  
"Okay," Peyton said, getting up and grabbing her coat. They sat their silently, the only sound coming from Trinity, who was still crying. After what seemed like forever, Lucas showed up, shocked at the sight of his sister. As she walked to him at the door, he walked over to her instead, hugging her. She tried her best to hug back with the towel on her hand, and her sore ribs, but she felt better already at the sight of him.  
  
He helped her out to his car, and started driving with Peyton in the passangers side and Trinity in the back. He and Nathan had decided that they should take her to the Emergency ward of the hospital and Nathan said he would meet them there. Lucas seemed to be having the worst night, first Brooke had called to say she couldn't get together with him tonight, his little sister got jumped and as they drove he seemed to be hitting every red light.  
  
"What the hell is this? Screw over Lucas Scott night or what?" he said angrily, stopping at his fourth red light in a row.  
  
"Luke, the important thing right now is getting your sister to the hospital okay? Not deciding if its Screw You Over day," Peyton said, laughing a bit at his outburst. Lucas smiled at her, and then drove all the way to the hospital, not hitting anymore red lights. Nathan and Haley were sitting in the waiting room in the Emerg when Nathan finally decided to call Dan and let him know what had happened. And of course he didn't take it too well, but he said he'd be there soon.  
  
Nathan was pacing, wondering about his sister. He never ever wanted to see her hurt or in pain and it was his job as a brother to make sure it didn't happen, he felt it was his fault. Haley was sitting in one of the chairs, flipping through a magazine, having tried her best to make Nathan feel better but she gave up after he started blaming himself. The minute Lucas' car pulled into the parking lot he rushed out, and Haley headed over to the nurses station to let a nurse know that the person they said was coming was there.  
  
"Trinity," he called out running to the car, and opening the door to the backseat. He almost felt like crying at the sight of his sister but she looked a bit relieved to see him.  
  
"Nath," she said quietly, as he helped her out, pulling her into a hug.  
  
"Are you okay?" he asked her, as they walked in Trinity being supported by his arm. She shook her head at him, feeling more hot tears coming. Lucas smiled at bit at them, at least she was talking a bit now. He walked in behind them with Peyton.  
  
"Thanks Peyton," he said as they walked, his hands in his pocket.  
  
"What do you mean thanks?" she replied to him, crossing her arms for warmth.  
  
"Just because, and some people might not have cared for a stranger," he said, holding the door open for her.  
  
"Shes not a stranger, she's my friends' sister," she said with a smile and he smiled back watching her take a seat with Haley. There weren't many people in the emergency, just the nurses and someone sitting across the room who was coughing a lot. Lucas walked over to the nurses stations, where Nathan was with Trinity talking to the nurse. He joined them and heard the nurse say they would take her to a room with one other person. So Nathan went, leaving Lucas to go back and sit with Haley and Peyton.  
  
"So did she say what happened?" Haley asked them both as Lucas sat down.  
  
"She didn't say anything at all until she saw Nathan," Lucas said, shrugging.  
  
"She has a swollen cheek, and she was clutching her stomach so something could be wrong with her ribs and her wrist was slit," Peyton said, and that was all she knew.  
  
"That's pretty bad, including her wrist because she could be in a lot of trouble if the cut was deep enough to hit major veins," Haley said knowingly.  
  
"Thanks for looking on the bright side Hales," Lucas said, laughing a bit but he was still worried about her. Whoever did that to her was going to pay, Lucas knew it, Nathan knew it and even Trinity knew it, they were going to pay.  
  
&  
  
"She will be fine, but that cut on her wrist is pretty bad and her ribs may be sprained but she will be fine, you might want to try and talk to her about what happened, someone close because after situations like this people tend to close up and stop talking for a bit," the doctor said to Nathan and now Dan, who both nodded and thanked him.  
  
"I'll talk to her," Nathan said, giving his dad a knowing look.  
  
"Alright, it'll be better than me," Dan said, going over to the waiting room. Nathan walked into her room and smiled a bit at her. She gave him a weird look.  
  
"How are you doing? Still in pain?" he asked her taking a seat beside her.  
  
"Not really, thank god for inventing painkillers," she said joking a bit. He laughed and took a good look at her. All the blood on her hands were gone and the swelling on her cheek had reduced and she had a bandage wrapped around her rib area.  
  
"The doctor said you are going to live but your ribs might be spained," he explained wit her nodding along.  
  
"What about this?" she said, motioning to her bandaged up wrist.  
  
"That will be fine too from what the doctor says," he said, with her nodding.  
  
"Can I maybe ask you what happened Trin, the doctor needs to know but you don't have to tell him, you can tell me or someone else if you want," he said, watching her face fade a bit.  
  
"No, I'll tell you," she said, pausing for a bit, "After I left the cafe, I went to the river court and sat there for a while but now I look back and I really wish I hadn't stayed so long. I left when it was getting dark and started walking home, and when I got infront of this house that had pushes, I think it was Peyton, the blonde?" she asked him and he nodded, motioning for her to continue, "right, it was Peyton's house, and I walked passed them slowly, then I turned around because I heard something and these two guys were coming at me so I turned around again to face another guy who grabbed me," She stopped there, the whole thing playing back in her head, she felt her tears coming back.  
  
"It's okay, you're fine Trinity, I'm here," he said, holding onto her good hand. She blinked back her tears again and breathed in.  
  
"and whoever grabbed me clamped his hand over my mouth, and the one who seemed to be leading the group came up close to me and he punched me in the stomach and it hurt. It hurt so much I collapsed and then he stepped over me and pulled out his knife," she said, stopping again and motioning to her wrist, "so I screamed and one of them socked me in the face, then they ran, leaving me there," Nathan gave her a sympathetic look but he was hurting inside. He can't believe what had happened to his little sister, his kid sister, he almost felt his own tears coming.  
  
"Do you know who it was? What they looked like?" he asked her, looking her in the eyes. She remembered the faces of Trey and his basketball buddies and then she remembered the last thing he had said, and how scared she still was.  
  
"No idea..."

* * *

alright, thats all for now, R&R!!! thanks for reading and any ideas? send them with your review! thanks!! 


	11. Dazed and Confused

"Trinity...you asleep?" Lucas quietly asked as he walked into her hospital room, she was allowed to leave now. Trinity's eyes snapped open and she was relieved to see Lucas there.  
  
"Hey Luke, not asleep, resting my eyes," she said, laughing a bit. She slowly got off the bed with help from Lucas of course because of her sprained ribs and she was still wrapped in bandages around the area. It was slightly painful to walk but she managed, with her weak hand, which was wrapped up in a tenser and bandages incase the stitches open and it starts to bleed again. Her cheek was back down to the normal size, and looked fine except for the obvious bruise happening.  
  
"Is my dad still here?" she asked, walking out with the arm support from Lucas on her back.  
  
"No, he filled out your forms and asked Nathan to drive you home, he seemed kind of, woozy," Lucas said, laughing a bit at the woozy part because they both knew he mean drunk.  
  
"I gotcha, woozy it is," she said smiling a bit. Lucas smiled too, glad to see her smiling. He walked out with her seeing Nathan standing near the door with Haley and Peyton. All of them smiled a bit when she came out, probably sympathetic smiles though.  
  
"Hey kid," Nathan said, smiling. She smiled a little bit more but kinda shrugged it all off.  
  
"How you doing?" asked Haley, being the older brother's girlfriend.  
  
"Obviously I've been better but I guess I'll be fine," she said slowly, a bit better now that she was in between her two brothers.  
  
"Alright Trin, I'm driving you home, we have school tomorrow, or at least we do," he said, starting to usher them out, saying we again meaning the older four.  
  
"Need a ride Pey?" Lucas asked, recieving an obvious answer.  
  
"You drove me here, so yes," she said, laughing a bit, saying her goodbyes to everyone and heading out to Lucas' car.  
  
"See yah little sister,"Lucas said, giving her a little hug and heading out behind Peyton. Trinity smiled a little bit at the bigbrother/littlesister thing but it faded fast enough as she and her brother headed outside with Haley. Trinity fell asleep in the back of her brother's car, which wasn't a problem for anyone. They pulled up to the beach house and saw all the lights off except the front hallway and the outside light.  
  
"She looks so rested," Haley said, glancing back at Trinity.  
  
"I know, I still can't believe what happened," Nathan said in a hushed tone, also looking back at his sister.  
  
"In such a small town being jumped like that is so uncommon, so in small towns they say it happens to people by others that they know," Haley said, sounding worried.  
  
"Really? Whoa, now whoever did this is going to die, I mean why would someone do that to someone they know?"  
  
"Try rejection, or loathe, or jealousy, or-"  
  
"What are you two talking about?" a voice suddenly spoke from the backseat. Nathan and Haley both turned around quickly, and Haley just shrugged.  
  
"Nothing," she said quickly, sinking into her seat. Trinity just kind of raised her eyebrows and started to open the door.  
  
"Need some help?" Nathan asked, jumping back into big brother mode.  
  
"Um, yah," Trinity said slowly, in pain everytime she tried to walk. She knew by tomorrow the pain killers would work better but now she was hurting a lot. Nathan quickly hurried to his sister's door and helped her into the house but she decided to crash on the couch.  
  
"I'm not really in the mood for going all the way upstairs," she said, falling back onto the couch. Nathan smiled at his sister and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, saying he would see her tomorrow. She laid back on the couch pillows and snuggled into a blanket, safe in her own home.  
  
&&&  
  
The next morning Trinity woke up feeling better but she knew she looked even worse now. She headed to the bathroom on the main floor of the house, a barely used bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror. She didn't look too bad except for ther bruise on her right cheek, which made everything that happened last night come back. She was tiredand she felt like crap and didn't want to go to school but she didn't want to stay at home either, she needed to talk to Darren. Now her pain killers had kicked in so she was feeling fine so she darted upstairs to her room.  
  
She slipped into a pair of jeans a tee shirt along with a zip up hoodie to hide her wrist. Once she changed her headed over to her mirror and grabbed some of her cover up, brushing it over her bruise. It helped a lot, but you could still see it a bit but she was satisfied. She headed back downstairs, very shocked and surprised to see her dad sitting there.  
  
"Hey dad," she said, getting him to look up from the paper, a smile on his face. She looked back and threw a couple of Poptarts into the toaster.  
  
"Hey hun, how are you feeling?" he asked her, making her more surprised. Hun, she thought, did he just call me hun?  
  
"Way better, what are you doing home?" she asked him, flat out, getting her breakfast from the toaster.  
  
"I wanted to drive you to school, and to see how your were doing," he paused watching her eat the poptarts, "How can you eat those? They are all sugar,"  
  
"Exactly," she replied smiling, "I'm better and thanks for staying last night,"  
  
"Trinity, I'm sorry, I will admit I had been drinking and I wanted to get to bed, I did make sure you were okay before I left, believe me I did," he said, so she just nodded along, wanting to believe him.  
  
"Alright, I'm ready to go, shall we?" she said, walking out the door to her dad's SUV. He followed her out and got into his drivers side, turning on the car.  
  
"You know-" he started but she but him off with a sigh.  
  
"-most of my chances for basketball this year are gone, I know, I'm sorry I got jumped," she snapped at him.  
  
"As I was saying, you know your mother called, Trinity I don't care about basketball very much anymore, I do care for you and how you play but I understand what happened and why you can't play, you're injured," he said slowly, kind of surprised by her outburst.  
  
"Right..." she said slowly,"Well, here's my stop," she said as they appraoched the school. She got out of the car slowly, looking out for Darren and or Janessa. She quickly spotted Darren, who was sitting near the steps of the school all by himself. She walked over at her quickest pace, which wasn't too quick this morning because of her tiredness. Darren heard someone walking ahead of him and he looked up, very relieved to see Trinity standing there.  
  
"Hey," he said quickly, running up to her. She smiled a bit at the sight of him, and pulled him into a hug.  
  
"Hi," she said, breaking away.  
  
"What happened last night? Your brother called me and-"  
  
"Um..let's go somewhere a bit quieter," she said, moving back to the steps.  
  
"What happened? Your wrist, oh my god, what happened?" he asked again, slightly worried.  
  
"I was walking home last night and I got jumped," she said quietly and quickly. She fought back her tears, everything from last night coming back again.  
  
"Oh my god, are you alright? I can't believe this, do you know who it was?"  
  
"I'm fine except for my bruised ribs, cut wrist and bruised cheek, I uh..have no idea who it was," she said, quietly again.  
  
"Aww, don't worry, it'll be okay," he said, hugging her again. She smiled, safely in his arms, she felt better. But still, she knew everytime she would see Trey in the hallway everything would come back. She knew she should have told someone about him but there was something about Trey that made her more than scared.  
  
"Ahem," spoke someone from behind them which broke them from their hug. It was Lucas with Brooke on his arm.  
  
"Hey Luke," Trinity said, sighing.  
  
"Am I interupting something?" he asked, eyeing Darren.  
  
"Not really," Trinity replied, holding Darren's hand with her right hand, her good hand.  
  
"Okay then, how are you feeling?" Lucas asked, jumping into big brother mode.  
  
"Better I guess," she said stiffly. Lucas raised his eyebrows at her, then shrugged and walked off after saying goodbye.  
  
She sighed again as the bell rang,"I bet you 10 bucks, Nathan is going to ask me the same thing before lunch," They both got up and started their way to homeroom.  
  
"Don't worry about it Trin, they just care for you," Darren said, both of them taking their seats in the back row.  
  
"Yah, I know,"

* * *

thats all for now, R&R and ideas please! lol i always love em!  
  
thanks for reading!  
  
you all rock! 


	12. I Should Have

Trinity made her way to the gym after school that day, for practice. Obviously she couldn't play at all with her wrist, but she could always be there. The practice had already started, and everyone seemed to be doing really good even without her. She took a seat up in the stands, watching the practice, recieving looks from their coach. She knew people had depeneded on her for the team but what was she going to do? Go back in time and stop Trey from jumping her? She couldn't undo anything now.  
  
She looked over to the other side of the court, where Trey and his team were practicing. He seemed to be telling them all something, then suddenly they all started laughing. It was a harsh kind of laughter though, an evil laughter. Trey looked her way, glaring at her and smiling a bit, an evil smile. She looked away from him, tears coming to her eyes about the previous night. She shook them off quick enough, not wanting to cry over him, and she wouldn't.  
  
"Trinity right?" someone spoke up beside her, breaking her from her thoughts. She looked over to see Brooke, all happy and cheery.  
  
"Party girl," Trinity said, giving her a blank smile.  
  
"Ouch, didn't we get over that? Oh well, Lucas told me what happened, how are ya doing?"  
  
"Fine I guess, did Lucas go out and tell everyone or what?" Trinity replied, rolling her eyes.  
  
"I don't think so, he told me but I asked, I'm guessing you aren't telling people then?" Brooke guessed. Trinity sighed. Why am I talking to her?  
  
"Would you want the whole school to end up knowing that you got jumped?"  
  
"I see your point," Brooke said, her cheerfulneed calming. Trinity felt kind of bad about bursting her bubble but she felt if she talked more about the situation from the night before she might break down.  
  
"Yah...." Trinity trailed off, not sure about what to say. Luckily, they were both saved by Lucas.  
  
"My two favourite girls," he said, taking a seat beside Brooke. They both gave him greatful smiles, and he just shrugged.  
  
"Good one big brother," Trinity said, watching Darren for a bit leaving Lucas and Brooke to talk.  
  
"Don't you have practice?" Brooke asked him, wondering why he wasn't dressed in shorts for basketball.  
  
"Not today, they have a longer practice," he said, motioning to the people on the court. Trinity sighed heavily, not wanting the whole basketball subject to be brought up. Lucas gave her a sad sort of look, but she just looked away again, not wanting to talk about it. The practice was coming to an end, everyone on the court seemed to be smiling.  
  
"C'mon Trinity, you'll be back on that court in no time," Lucas said supportively. She didn't really want to be back on that court in 'no time', she didn't even know if she ever wanted to be back on the court.  
  
"You know, I don't even no if I want to get back on that court Lucas, all it does is cause problems for everyone, I just don't know," Trinity said shortly, shrugging a bit and walking down the bleachers. Lucas gave her a strange kind of look but shook it off, he had no idea how she might feel at that moment, no idea at all.  
  
&&&  
  
Trinity walked down the hallowed sports memrobelia hallway, she knew she would always hate this hallway. All of them stupid basketball trophies, and banners and even the pictures. The worst part of that whole hallway was the framed '33' jersey and the whole story behind her dads record. Thats one reason she didn't want to play the stupid game, because she had to work up to her dad's level, being that good.  
  
"You know its too bad," spoke a voice from behind her, a cold voice. She moved her head around and saw Trey standing there, laughing to himself.  
  
"Too bad?" she repeated, a bit confused. She should have just ignored him, he would eventually go away but she didn't want to prove that to him, she could take anything from him.  
  
"It's too bad that you'll never live up to all this," he said, pointing to her dad's jersey, then to her brother's jerseys. She just looked away from him, continuing down the hallway.  
  
"Go away," she said quietly, crossing her arms and not looking back. He walked up to her, a smile on his face.  
  
"C'mon Trinity, I didn't mean to do that, I was just angry, I just really liked you," he said, in his most innocent way.  
  
"What do you mean 'liked'?"  
  
"I've moved on, even though it was like last night, I'm over you, moved on to Janessa," he said with a devilish smile.  
  
"You better not hurt her, you don't deserve her,"  
  
"Are you gonna tell her that or something?"  
  
"I don't know..."  
  
"I knew you wouldn't," he said, smiling to himself.  
  
"Whatever, you really don't deserve her though, you are such a-"  
  
"A what? I dare you to finish that sentence," he said coldly, grabbing her hurt wrist.  
  
"Trey, please stop this, it isn't safe, you need help or something," she said, pulling her wrist away. It was bleeding againg now, thanks to the force, the stitches had ripped.  
  
"Whatever, I'm off to see Janessa," he said smiling. She glared at him as he walked away, all full of himself. She needed to tell someone it was him but she didn't know who to tell.  
  
"Trinity, what the hell was that?" she heard someone say from the other end of the hallway. She didn't want to turn around, she knew who it was. Lucas.  
  
"Trinity?" he repeated, walking up to her and putting his hand on his shoulder. She pulled away soon enough, turning around to face him. She made no eye contact, she didn't want to. He raised her chin a bit, using his hand, and looked her in the eye.  
  
"Trin, what's going on?" he said, in a soft but worried way.  
  
"Lucas," she cried out, seeing her brother with worry in his eyes, having seen what Trey had just did done. He pulled her into a hug, not sure what was wrong, but at that moment a hug seemed right. It was right there, in the middle of the sports memrobelia hallway, they hugged and it was perfect.  
  
"We need to talk little sister, I really didn't like what I saw with you and that guy moments ago," he said quietly, breaking from the hug and putting his arm around her shoulder.  
  
"I know," she said quietly, wanting badly to aviod the subject.  
  
"well? I'm guess you don't want to talk here, in the middle of this hallway, so where to?"  
  
"How about the River Court?"  
  
"Sure,"  
  
&&&  
  
"Alright kiddo, talk," Lucas said out flat as they both took a seat on the picnic table. Lucas had a basketball in hand, and she really wanted to grab it and run onto the court.  
  
"Luke, its hard, do I have to?"  
  
"Do you want to go explain to Nathan first then?"  
  
"Um, not really, so I guess I'll talk," she started, taking a deep breath, "That was Trey in the hallway, starter for the guys team, he has a bigger ego than my dad, since that day we played the guys in the gym, everyone said he liked me, then I started going out with Darren,"  
  
"Go on, I know the story doesn't end there," he said, hearing her pause.  
  
"Okay okay, Trey stopped talking to me so I was fine, everything was great until yesterday when-"  
  
"Wait, are you telling me it was that Try kid who jumped you?"  
  
Trinity nodded a small nod, "It's Trey and yes," She saw a really confused look on her brother's face.  
  
"What?" she asked him.  
  
"Trinity, why didn't you tell us it was him? You could have died, this isn't good, why the hell didn't you tell us?"  
  
"Lucas stop, I was scared, what do you think? Do you know what its like to be threatened by a knife?"  
  
"No, I'm sorry, I'm just worried about you,"  
  
"Ok moving on with my story, today at school, in the hallway where you saw me with him, he just came up and grabbed my wrist, out of no where, throwing harsh things my way, like saying I could never be as good as my stupid father,"  
  
"Don't worry okay? We;ll figure this whole thing out, get him out of the school for sure, he obviously has anger problems, and he jumped you, not good, are you going to be okay?"  
  
"I think so," she said, giving him a hug, "Thanks to you, I love you Luke,"  
  
"I love you too Trin,"

* * *

yaay, finally an update! lol, sorry it took so long to get up, schoool has started and i dont too much time on the computer now! R&R and ideas! thanks for readin!!!


	13. Something or Other

(sorry for the oh so long time that i havent updated yet, sorry sorry sorry! dont hate me!!!! lol, R&R!

* * *

It was three months after Trey had well, jumped Trinity. He had left the school, doctors and others claiming he needed some sort of help to deal with his anger. Since then, Trinity's life had gone up and down. First, it was good, Trey was gone. Then Darren had to go and cheat on her, making out with some junior in the library. She didn't things would work with him anyway, all he wanted to do was hang out at her house, or go to the river court incase her brothers showed up. Things had gotten better since him though, their basketball team was winning or at least the older guys team and the girls team was. Everything was better, even the staring at school had gone down.  
  
After Trinity had told Nathan all about Trey, he had become way too protective. He asked her is she was okay if she wasn't smiling or if she was tired. It was getting really annoying and she could pinpoint when he was going to say it now. Or before he even asked her or spoke to her she would say shes fine. He seemed kind of annoyed when she did that but satisfied.  
  
"Hey, Trinity," a voice called from down the hallway. She was standing at her locker, struggling to put all of her books from her last class. She turned her head to see Janessa practicly running down the hallway, pushing a few people out of the way.  
  
"Hey Janess, what's up? You seem excited about something" Trinity said, laughing about her friend and the state she was at.  
  
"You know that new kid I told you about like soooo long ago? Well, he's finally here, and wooo, hes a looker,"  
  
"A good looker or the freaky kind you dont want to look at but always do?"  
  
"Definetly good," Janessa said, laughing. They were headed to basketball practice, both of them talking about him, the new kid, Janessa telling all she knew about him already. They walked out of the locker room, all ready for practice moments later. Both of them were wide eyed, the older guys team on the court too.  
  
"What's going on?" Trinity asked out loud, seeing everyong dribbling and taking free throws.  
  
"If you must know little sister, it's a huge joint practice, it was all Whitey's idea though, so don't ask," Lucas said, coming up behind her.  
  
"Hey Luke, but wait, you mean we are all playing together?"  
  
"Seems like it," he said, shrugging and walking over to join his own team mates.  
  
"I do not want to play with them," Trinity said, reffering to her brothers.  
  
Moments later everyone had gathered in the middle of the court, coaches explaining the practice that was about to happen.  
  
"So more or less, we are having one big happy practice," Whitey finished up with, smiling, "Is there anyone who is against this?" Two hands shot up, one being Nathan's and one being Trinity's.  
  
"Oh wow, both Scott hands, what do you know, tell me Nathan, why you are against this lovely joint practice?" Whitey asked, giving Nathan a look.  
  
"It's not that they aren't good but we might be too um..let's just say aggressive for them to handle,"  
  
"Really? What about you Miss Scott?"  
  
"I just didn't want to play with them but now that my loving older brother said that, he can bring it,"  
  
It ended up with two different mixed teams, Trinity, Lucas, Janessa, Jake and another girl being on one team with Nathan, Tim, and a few girls on the other team. It was a fun game to play with Trinity's team leading by a few points when the game ended, it was fun and of course, Trinity knew how fun it would be rubbing it in. After showering, Trinity walked out of the locker room with Janessa, both of them smiling still about the game.  
  
"Whoa, Trinity, the looker at the gym door, look!" janessa said, smiling giddily. Trinity looked over and gasped.  
  
"Oh my god, Ryland!"  
  
-.........-  
  
"Nathan, what's wrong?" Haley asked him, as they went through his math book in the library. He seemed to be thinking about something else.  
  
"Nothing," he said, snapping out of his thought.  
  
"Well, there must be something wrong because you haven't answered any questions today and you have been thinking off into space or something, it's kinda freaky when you just look off into the distance like that, not blinking or anything-"  
  
"Ok ok, my mind isn't on math, I don't think it ever will be, but anyway, I just can't help thing about what happened to Trinity, I mean what if something happens again, I mean I wasn't even ther for her,"  
  
"Nathan, you can't always be there for her, you have to trust she'll be okay, I mean what happened isn't something that happens everyday,"  
  
"I know I can't always be there for her, but who will be? I don't mean always but most of the time. I mean, living with Dan isn't doing y good when he isnt there in the morning when she gets up to be her dad and when she gets home from school and has supper, he isn't there, it's just not fair on her part,"  
  
"Its not her fault or your fault that your so called father is not a father, I mean, it's his problem,"  
  
"He is definetly not a dad anymore, hes just the one who sleeps at that house too, and why is she getting the raw end of the deal then?"  
  
"I don't know, don't beat yourself up because of him Nate"  
  
"I just want to do something for her..."

* * *

(yes, that was short, Im sorry, its the best i can do for now, R&R and ill love you! lol, i love you anyway for reading!!!! yaay R&R!) 


	14. All So Sudden

((ok, heres my next update, i will try my hardest to make this extra long because i havent been updating as frequently as i was, sorry! anyway, enjoy this and review!! :D oh, and just for some action, i am taking some things that happened in the finale! ))

* * *

"So it turns out Ryland's dad got another job transfer, but he might be here for good, staying with his mom, like living with her you know," Trinity rambled on. She was at the River Court with Lucas a few days after Ryland had showed back up in Tree Hill, he had actually asked her to come, she knew he was going to tell her something, he was hiding something. She was smiling though, she had missed her technical previous flame, he was carrying around her first kiss, she was happy he was back.  
  
"You really liked this guy didn't you?" Lucas asked, taking a shot, and missing. He had missed about every shot he had took that night, he knew she noticed it too.  
  
"I don't know if it is _liked_, it may be **_like_**, if you get that," she said, smiling a bit, catching the ball after he missed.  
  
"Oh, don't worry, I _**get**_ that," he replied, laughing a bit. She smiled at him, but she still wanted to know why he wanted to come with her to the River Court, on no special occasion.  
  
"So, are you going to tell me why we are here? Or what?" she said, holding the ball, and taking a seat on the picnic table.  
  
"Can't I just be a big brother and play basketball with my sister?" he said, taking a seat beside her, pulling off his bodyshop sweatshirt.  
  
"You can, it's just you usually don't suck when we play, you made like one basket out of a lot today, explain big brother," she said, leaning up against him a bit.  
  
"I really don't want to tell you this Trin, but I thought this would be a great spot anyway, I mean, good stuff always happens here, well mostly, and, well," he paused, and noticed a car pulling up.  
  
"Hey, don't stop now Luke, I can tell you are getting to the good part," she pleaded, noticing the car too. She figured out whose it was too, Nathan's. She sighed a bit, seeing another few person come out of the car.  
  
"I'll tell you after," he said, getting up and walking over to the car.  
  
"No, Luke," she pleaded again, following him.  
  
"Trinity, after okay?" he said once again, walking over to Nathan and Haley, who was the other person in the car. She retreated back to the picnic table, trying her best to hear what her brothers were talking about. All she could see was all of them smiling, then Lucas giving Haley a hug. Lots of things ran into her mind at this point, something happened, something that would effect everyone, she could tell. They all started walking over, smiling still. The smiles were almost freaking Trinity out though, Nathan's being too real and Lucas's being too fake.  
  
"Alright, this is really creeping my out, why are you all smiling?" Trinity asked, making them laugh. They weren't supposed to laugh at that, the smiles were really scaring her.  
  
"Well, uh, Trin, the thing is, about me and Haley, we uh," Nathan started then he paused, still smiling.  
  
"Augh, spit it out, and cut the smiling," she said, smiling the slightest bit.  
  
"We kinda got married actually," her brother finished. Trinity just stared him down, blinking every now and then. She couldn't believe what was happening, it was all too fast.  
  
"OK, wait, for a second there I thought you said you got married..." she said, her eyes widened. She knew she had heard right, she just needed to hear it again for it to sink in.  
  
"We did..." Nathan cleared it up for her. She shook her head then sunk her head into her arms.  
  
"Well, uh, congrats..." she said slowly, getting up now and heading onto the court.  
  
"Is that all you can say?" Nathan asked, thinking she would be a little bit happier for him.  
  
"That's all you get right now," Trinity said quickly, taking a few shots and leaving the teenagers to talk.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
"Trinity, we are gonna go over to Karen's, you coming?" a voice called from over at the picnic table. She was still playing basketball, leaving them to watch and or talk, and they all seemed to be moving away from the court at this point.  
  
"I'll walk, and I'll be there in a few minutes, meet yah there," she said, not glancing over. She was totally fine with her brother getting married and all, but it was just so sudden. She was actually really happy about it, and she really hoped he knew that. After they had all left in Nathan's car, she made her way over to Karen's taking her sweet time. Right now, all she was thinking about was what Lucas was about to tell her until the newlyweds had shown up.  
  
She walked into the cafe, to see the smiles gone from all of their faces. That was a relief, the smiles with getting a bit over the top but she didn't like their faces now.  
  
"Do I want to know what happened?" she asked, as she took a seat at the table where Nathan, Haley and Lucas were seated.  
  
"Uh, Trin, what I was trying to tell you earlier, Uh, the thing is, I'm leaving..." Lucas said slowly and quietly.  
  
"Um what? Are my ears decieving me today?" Trinity said in an almost hurt way. She couldn't believe it. She then noticed that Haley was crying, softly.  
  
"No, he's moving away, from everything," Haley said quietly, leaning in against her new husband.  
  
"It's not like I'm leaving forever, I just need to get away right now, with the whole Brooke and Peyton thing that has been on and off," he said, sighing a bit, " And Keith has this great job offer in Charleston so I'm just heading out there with him, its only four hours away..."  
  
"That's not the point Luke, you're leaving, that just says it all," Trinity said, standing up and running out. She didn't need this right now. It's not like she wouldn't have a big brother, she wouldn't have Lucas. He was the one she played basketball with, the one who she could laugh with, joke with, talk about Nathan with, and he would be gone in a matter of weeks. She didn't want to cry about it, he was just going to be 4 hours away but she had to let her tears loose.  
  
"Trinity, wait," she heard Lucas called after her. She slowed down, letting him catch up. She turned around to face him, tears still falling down her cheeks.  
  
"C'mon little sister, don't cry," he said softly. He pulled her into a hug, a tight long hug.  
  
"Luke, I want to cry, I don't want you to go..."  
  
"I knew you wouldn't but I have too, it'll be okay, I promise..."  
  
"I'll just miss you big brother, thats just it..."

* * *

( R&R!!! not too long but itll have to do, R&R! weee! lol, thanks for reading too!) 


	15. He leaves, she comes back

(ahh, i bet you all hate me for not updating sooner, and im sorry! i just want to let you know i have like the whole story planned out in my head, i just need time to type!!! ahh, im at home today cuz im sick, so ill type away! R&R! and enjoy!)

* * *

"Bye Luke," was the last thing she had said to him. No I miss you, No I love you, No call me. She didn't want him to leave. She gave him a last hug and looked him in the eye, he seemed happy to go. He was leaving the place he had grown up in, because his life was going in the wrong direction. He handed her his sweatshirt, his Scott's Body Shop sweatshirt and moved on to say good bye to Nathan and Haley.  
  
Trinity told Nathan she would walk home, she needed time to think. Her brother's sweatshirt in her hands, she almost wanted to cry again. Over the last week she had gone from having two brothers to none. If you thought about it, that wasn't true, she still had both her brothers. But to her, she didn't. Lucas was gone now, for who knows how long. And Nathan was never around at all anymore. Not that he was around before he hooked up with Haley, now he would never come back. Whenever she did see him now, Haley would be on his arm. She didn't have anything against Haley, nothing at all, she just wanted her brothers back.  
  
She walked into the beach house, surprised to see her fathers car sitting in the driveway. It was the middle of the afternoon on Saturday and her dad was home. That never happened, as long as she could remember. She made a getaway to her room to put the sweatshirt away but right as she stepped out of her room, her dad called her.  
  
"What?" she called back, not really wanting to talk to him.  
  
"Come down her please," he called back, in a freakishly calm way.  
  
"okay, I'm coming," She walked into the living room, and she was shocked. Her mom was sitting there on the couch, facing her dad. Her mom, she hadn't spoken to her in months. Deb Scott had promised to call, but never did. She promised to visit, but never did. She gave her daughter a willing smile, but Trinity just glared back.  
  
"Hey honey," Deb said, in a content manner.  
  
"What are you doing here?" she asked, not moving from her spot across the room from her parents.  
  
"Uh, visiting I guess, I had to talk to your father about the divorce papers, they never went through," Deb said, glaring at her technical husband.  
  
"So you decide to 'visit' when there is a problem? Fun, can I go now?" Trinity asked her dad sarcasticly.  
  
"Yah, go ahead," Dan said, searching through his breifcase for the papers.  
  
"No, wait, I want to talk to you, How are you Trin? How's Nathan?" Trinity looked from her mom, to her dad. Had Nathan not told him about his little 'marriage'?  
  
"I'm fine, thank's for caring, and Nathan well, he's good, married too, and-"  
  
"What?" spoke both Deb and Dan in unison.  
  
"Yah, I think you should talk to him about it, I'm off to my room,"  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
She sat upstairs in her room, listening to her parents argue about her brother. Deb asking Dan 'How he let that happen?' And Dan just yelling things about being in his kids life, unlike her.  
  
"Right, Deb and Dan Scott win parent's of the year," she said, turning on the her YellowCard cd. She looked around her room, her eyes landing on an old family picture from about a year ago. She walked over and picked it up. From that picture you could never guess the drama of their family. Those stupid family pictures that hide everything real. Stupid familes, stupid pictures. She could have sworn she heard her parent's leave, she heard two car screechs anyway. She sighed, and fell onto her bed, still holding the stupid family picture.  
  
She sat up on her bed, feelings tears coming. A year and a half ago, things were better. Sure, all their dad did was his job and basketball, all their mom did was work at the cafe, and all Nathan did was play basketball or hang out with his friends. Sure, it wasn't the best family, but they were a family. She held the picture in her hand, a tear falling down her cheek. Her fist tightened and she punched it, sending glass all over her bed. There were cuts on her fist now, but she felt better, the stupid family picture was ruined. She dropped what was left of the picture and frame to the floor, falling back onto her pillow, her hand bleeding and in pain.  
  
She heard someone downstairs, unsure which parent it was she ran to the bathroom. She grabbed a towel and wrapped up her hand, trying her best to wipe her tears with her left hand. Whoever was home headed upstairs, she heard them outside the doorway.  
  
"Trinity?" She knew that voice, it was Nathan.  
  
"What?" she asked, her tears stopping.  
  
"Can I talk to you?" he asked, opening to door and walking in. He saw his sister, standing at the sink, a towel wrapped around her hand.  
  
"What happened?" he asked, walking over to look at her hand. She didn't want to tell him she killed their family photo.  
  
"My, uh, picture broke, the glass broke I mean, cut my hand," she said quickly, taking off the towel. There were quite a few cuts across her hand, but none of them too bad. He helped her clean them up, despite her constant yelling. Alchohal stung on open cuts. Her hand was finally clean, and bandaged up, she followed him downstairs.  
  
"So the picture just broke huh? No anger in this process,"  
  
"Mom is back okay, thinking its okay to come back and talk to me, after breaking every single promise she ever made, she thinks everything will be better, and dad is himself, as usual, and you are like gone now, so my fist came in contact with the family picture,"  
  
"What do you mean I'm gone, as cliche as this sounds, I'll always be here for you okay,"  
  
"I know Nathan but you don't understand what I mean, when you weren't married there was that little bit of hope you could come back and we could be a family again, but that is never going to happen now, never,"  
  
"Some families aren't meant to stay together Trin, ours is one of those, it will all work out for the better,"  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"I promise,"

* * *

(R&R please! yah, that wasnt too long, but thats all u get for now! spolier alert(well not really...): whats going on with deb and dan? is lucas gone forever? wait for the next chap to find out!!! HAH! R&R! thanks for reading!) 


	16. Gone

here is the latest chapter,please dont hate me for like taking such a while to update, this season of OTH is rocking tho, isnt it? yaay! anyway, enjoy this and review! oh, taking the time to thank my eversofaithful reviewers, ya rock! also, i am very sorry if you dont like the way this chapter turns out, flame if u wish

volleyballlover: so much to say, you were here for all my stories, thanks! you rock! )  
OTHlover04: keep reviewin and reading! been here since the begining!  
Lee88:you reviewed a few times, thanks for reading!  
RockerChick45: thanks for the reviews!  
tardychick06: always ideas with your reviews! thanks!  
mendmybrokenheart: thanks for the reviews!  
steve's-girl-13: thanks for the amazing reviews!  
ravenstar23:you've been there since reality check too, thanks!  
the anonymous folks: yall rock, thanks for takin the time to review!!!

Trinity always ended up at the river court now. She had no where else to really go. She couldn't go to the cafe. Since Lucas was gone and for about two weeks now, there was no reason for her to go. And since her mom was staying in town for a while, staying at the apartment above the cafe, she avoided running into her. She never went to Nathan's anymore either. She hated feeling like the odd one out with him and Haley, like she was in the way. The River Court was usually empty now too, it was quiet, peacful, away from it all.

"How come you always show up here?" She was sitting on the picnic table and she turned around to the person speaking to her. It was Ryland. She wasn't that happy to see him, he had been so different and not in a good way.

"I don't know, it's just away from everything," she said shortly, letting him come sit next to her. He even looked different now, wearing stupid brand name overpriced clothes. Decked out in Nike and reebok, he moved over closer to her.

"yah, it's pretty nice here compared to your family," he said, smiling to himself a bit.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked him, hurt.

"I didn't mean that in a bad way Trin, I mean, when my parents were together there was a lot of yelling too," he smiled sweetly. She nodded a bit. She knew he had gone through the same sort of thing with his parents, divorce and then his brother even. They were in the same sort of position.

"Thanks Ry," she said, leaning over to kiss him. He kissed her back, putting his arm around her back. They just sat there for a while, held in each others arms, staring at the lake.

"I better go, my dad is going to want to get to the gym incredibly early for my brothers' game, are you coming?"

"I'll see you there Miss Scott," he said, smiling a michevious little smile.

"Alright then Mr Burton,"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Hey dad, yah, you know, if you don't want to go to Nathan's game, I can let you sleep," Trinity said to her father, who was practicly passed out on the couch.

"Oh what? Sorry Trin, we can go now," Dan said, rubbing his eyes and getting up.

"Since when do you fall asleep at like 6 at night anyway?" she asked, making her way out the door, with him following and heading over to his SUV.

"Really, really, really long day," he said and with that, the ride to Tree Hill Highschool was silent. She did not want to get into his life. This was the first game Trinity had went to since Lucas had left, she couldn't have gone to the other games. Every time she saw Tim having replaced his spot on the line up, it seemed almost, wrong. She wanted him back, he was the brother that was there, no matter what, ever. The one she could go to about Dan, and Nathan and life. And now he was gone.

When she got to the gym, she quickly ditched her dad. Actually, he ditched her, heading over to talk to other father's of the basketball players. He didn't belong over there though, since technicly he wasn't a father to Nathan anymore and Lucas was gone, he really had no point to be there. She scoped out the bleachers for her mother, just to avoid her. She didn't seem to be there though. She saw Haley standing on the court, giving Nathan a last kiss before he headed onto the court, and she sighed. She missed Nathan to death too, and he wasn't even gone.

"Hey you," spoke a voice from behind her. She turned around to see Ryland standing there, his hair geled and sun glasses on.

"Hey, uh, nice shades," she said, walking up the bleachers with him.

"Thanks, these things put my mom back,"

"I never knew sunglasses meant so much to you," she said, as they took a seat near the top row. He shrugged a bit, his eyes fixated on the court.Guys plus basketball mean to no talking until the first period is done. That means Trinity had to sit there and watch while Ryland payed more attention to the game.

At the half, the Ravens were up about 10 points and Trinity was bored as hell. Sure, basketball was her favuorite sport and all but usually watching was extremely boring. Even though it was her brother playing, it was boring. She leaned back as the team headed off the court, sighing a bit.

"Ok, this game is boring me, when don't we win?" Ryland said, looking over at her and shrugging.

"I know what you mean," she replied, it was true. The Ravens always won their games, or the tied. They didn't lose very often.

"Shall we walk?" he said, getting up and walking down the bleachers. She followed him down the bleachers and into the hallway, just as the last of the basketball players were going back into their locker room.

"So what do you want to do?" she asked him, as they walked slowly down the hollow hall ways.

"I had one thing in mind..." he said, leaning in to give her a kiss. This lead to an heavy make out session in an empty hallway of Tree Hill High School. Trinity had nothing against this, at all. But she never wanted to go any farther. Not yet.

She couldn't recall exactly what had happened next, all she knew is that Ryland crossed that line. He let his hands roam to far, he wouldn't stop. She was in tears, pushing him away, feeling violated. She ran.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Smith, shut the hell up, if you can't control your childish ways, Leave," Whitey yelled at Tim, who had done something stupid, as usual. Tim got up quickly, darting from the locker room, into the hallway. He saw two people at the other end of the hallway, faintly. He recognized one of them, the guy. He was on the younger team. Tim looked carefully, hearing a small screech coming from the girl. She pushed the guy, he didn't move, she pushed harder, he was off. She ran down the hallway, tears in her eyes. Tim knew who it was, he knew. Nathan's sister...

(yah, a krappy ending, i just wanted to show Tim seeing trinty being well, felt up and more by ryland, sorry for the long wiat, dont hate me, R&R and ideas!) 


	17. Now

She ran to her dad's SUV and jumped into the back seat, searching under the seats for one thing. Her hand hit it and she breathed in deeply. She picked it up and smiled a little bit through her tears. Her brother's body shop sweatshirt. She hadn't touched it since he left and this was the one time she needed him and he was gone. This was the closest thing she had to Lucas at that point. 

She slipped into the sweatshirt and got out of the SUV. She walked away from her school, the one getaway that wasn't a getaway anymore. She wiped her eyes, clearing her mind. Why? Why would Ryland have done that? Had she gave him the wrong idea? Or did he just take it to far? She shuffled her feet as she walked.

"To run, to run away to find what to believe," she sang to herself softly, not sure where she was walking to. Her intense anger was building, about everything that had happened in the last while. Her mom coming back, Lucas leaving, Nathan getting married and becoming more and more distant, her dad well, being himself, and finally Ryland, that jerk. She was angry, pissed off, mad at the world. What did she do wrong?

"And I leave behind this hurricane of fucking lies," she sang out, louder than before. She passed her old house. Two years ago, they were a happy family, living together under one roof. Sure, not the happiest and together family, but they were all there.

"I lost my faith to this, this town that don't exist so I run, I run away," she sang out, tears coming back to her eyes. She didn't know exactly when everything fell apart but she knew it probably wouldn't fall back the way it was, ever. The cafe, she could go there. She hoped her mother wouldn't be there, she didn't want her to see her like this, tear laiden eyes. She stopped and breathed for a bit, drying the last of her tears, heading up to the cafe.

"When there ain't no where you can go, running away from pain when you've been victimizes, tales from another broken home..." she sang lastly, quietly, entering the cafe. It wasn't busy for a night on which the Ravens play in town but Trinity didn't complain. She took a seat up on the counter, staring blankly at the menu in front of her.

"Hey Trinity, I haven't seen you in here in a while, how are you?" Trinity looked up to see Karen standing there, smiling. Karen was, well, such a great person.

"Hi Karen, yah, I guess I haven't really had time to be in here, I've probably been better though, how are you?"

"I don't know, dealing with everything," she sighed, realizing the sweater Trinity was wearing, it made her smile a bit. Karen never really realized how much Trinity might have missed Lucas. She knew they talked, she never knew they were really close.

"Karen, um, has Lucas called at all lately?" she asked, not really looking up from the hot chocolate that was now sitting in front of her.

"Um, not since last week, don't worry, I know he'll come back, he promised to visit,"

"Yah," she said quietly, _'But I need him here now...'_

* * *

"Nathan! I have to talk to you," Tim called to him as they walked back onto the court.

"Tim, come on, the second half is starting, after," he called back, shaking his head.

"But this is-"

"Tim, later man, let's play,"

"Fine," Tim's mind was racing back to seeing Trinity run off, wondering what the hell that guy had done to her. Even coming from him, no girl was supposed to be treated like that, ever.

After the game, Tim headed up to Nathan, who seemed just content thanks to their win.

"nate, when Whitey threw me out at half you're sister was in the hallway making out with some guy and then something happened and she ran off crying..."

"What?? Why didn't you tell me this earlier?"

"I tried!"

"Did you see the guy? Did you see where she ran to? What?"

"That Burton Kid and she ran from the school,"

"Speaking of, there is that little ass right now," Nathan went up to Ryland, grabbing his shoulder.

"Whoa, hey Nathan, what's the deal?" Ryland said, his sunglasses situated over his eyes.

"What the hell did you do to my sister? She ran off crying!"

"Oh that," he thought quickly, "I was telling her I want to break up," It was a lie of course, he had gone to far with her. But he wasn't going to tell him that, definetly not. And he knew she probably wouldn't tell him either, he was safe.

"That's it? She ran off crying. Dude, why did you break up with her?" Tim spoke.

"I wasn't feeling it, I didn't mean to make her cry, it just happened,"

"Well, just stay away from her then," Nathan said, shooting him a warning glance and walking away.

"yah, okay..."

* * *

Lyrics that were sung are from the song "Jesus Of Suburbia : Tales Of Another Broken Home" by Green Day

(and scene, that wasn't too good but i felt like typing and yah, R&R and ideas always welcome!)


	18. A New Realization

Tinity fiddled with her cell phone, shakingly dailing her brother's number. Lucas. Just what she needed, she got his voice mail.

"Lucas, I miss you and I really want you here right now, everything is going wrong, i never thought I would need my brother or someone so close to me so badly, please call me, or email or something, I miss you, call me, please," and with that, she hung up. She was lying at home on her bed. It was late, almost three am. She couldn't sleep. Not after everything that had happened.

At this point she wondered where Nathan was. Probably at home, peacefully sleeping beside his wife. Wife. It was still a hard concept for Trinity to grasp, her brother married. Which meant Haley was her sister in law. Trinity sighed deeply. Tree Hill had always been like this, full of drama and uncertainty. As long as she could remember, she always wanted to leave. Everything had always gone wrong in Tree Hill, nothing ever went right. Whatever. Trinity just sighed again the shut her eyes. She would figure everything else out in the morning.

Trinity walked into the kitchen the next morning to see her dad sipping his coffee, a chipper smile on his face.

"'Morning dad, you seem freakishly happy, what happened?" Trinity asked, trying to sound like herself even though she felt depressed.

"Just the divorce papers finally arriving, your mother and I are finally done," he stated gladly, pulling out his pen. Trinity turned away from her dad, pretending to be going into the cupboard for something. Everything was now in place. Everything was happening. It was real. Nathan would be gone forever, and he's married. Lucas is gone. Her parent's are officially divorced. Great.

"You seem quite happy about that, you know that now you are officially a bachelor, I could set you up,"

"That's what I need, my 14 year old daughter setting me up," Dan said, laughing.

"just an option dad," she said, toning down a bit. She sighed.

"Something wrong?" her dad asked, putting down his pen.

"No, this is all just happening fast, Nathan getting married then Lucas leaving and now the divorce being final, I guess it's just a lot to take in..." she said slowly, still facing the cupboards, holding her tears back. She waited for her dad's reply. She heard him gasp. The chair sliding. She turned around to him clutching his chest, his face turning red.

"Oh my god, dad?" She rushed to his side, on her knees, checking his pulse. He was breathing roughly. She thought for a second, choking? No. Stroke? Don't think so. Heart attack? Her eyes widened.

"Oh my..." she said slowly. She got up quickly, too quickly. She shreiked on pain as she grabbed the phone and dialed 911. Her ankle was in a lot of pain.

"My dad's having a heart attack...." she spoke into the phone, now in tears. She tried her best to calm down and give the directions properly. "Help...."

"Trinity right? Do you have any other close family in Tree Hill who should know about your father?" a nurse asked as she tensored Trinity's newly sprained ankle. She had ended up riding in the front of the ambulance, telling the driver everything that had happened while her dad was helped in the back. He looked like he was in bad shape though.

"Uh, my mom is probably at the cafe and my brother should be home..." she trailed off, thinking about her dysfunctional family.

"Do you have the number to reach your mother?" the nurse asked, making a note on her clipboard.

"Uh, yah," she said, stating the number to the cafe, "Ask for Deb, and uh, I could call my brother, if that is okay," The nurse nodded and stepped out of the room. Great, Trinity thought, staring down at her ankle. She quickly thought past her ankle and on to her dad. She hoped he was okay. He was practicly the only person she had close to her right now and that was saying a lot for the infamous Dan Scott.

Once again she fiddled with her cell phone, searching the numbers. She landed on Nathan's and suddenly her dried eyes were wet again. She pressed the call button and impatiently waited for someone to pick up.

"Hello?" spoke a voice from the other end, a framilar voice.

"Nath, it's Trinity, I'm at the hospital,"

"What? Are you okay?"

"Me, I'm fine, it's Dad..." there was a pause, "He had a heart attack...." 


	19. Family Ties

(thanks for the two people who reviewed. i know my last update took forever to get up but i plan on updating more frequently now, seeing as im gettin gmy own computer and school is getting more less hassleful so please, keep reading and keep your faith in me, and enjoy this chapter which is dedicated to you, my readers :)

i would also like to point out there may be more spelling mistakes in this one because my left hand is in a tensor atm, traumatic tendanitis in my wrist and it hurts. but pain for pleasure. R&R!)

Dazed. That's one way to describe how Nathan was feeling after he got off the phone with his sister. His dad, Dan Scott, heart attack. If he thought back to a few months ago to when his dad was at the center of his hatred he would probably laugh and ignore the call. But now, after his dad has been raising his sister as a single parent and going through a divorce. He fell back onto his pillow, thinking about his family. His dysfunctional family.

"Who was that?" Haley asked, rolling over. She rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes.

"Trinity...she's at the hospital..." Haley's eyes shot open, looking up at her husband.

"Dan- uh, my father, had a heart attack...."

"Oh my, Nathan, are you okay?" she asked, sitting up and beside him, hugging him. A worried look was on her face. His face rested emotionless and blank.

"I don't really know, but I told Trinity we'd be there soon enough though, she twisted her ankle too," he said, giving her a slight kiss on the lips.

"Alright, you go shower, I'll get us something to eat," she said, returning the favour and quickly getting up and walking from their room to the kitchen.

"The is her," Deb spoke into the phone, replying to the person on the other line.

"Hi, I'm calling from Tree Hill Hospital, your husband Dan Scott had a heart attack this morning and your daughter is here too and-"

"I'll be there as soon as possible," Deb said quickly, devestation flowing through her body. Dan. Heart Attack. That was a lot to take in. She slipped into on of the booths, her head in her hands. She never knew how suddenly these things could happen.

"Deb?" called a vice from the back, "Deb? Who called?" Karen walked behind the counter, going over a few papers. She looked up and saw her hunched over at a close booth.

"Deb?" she rushed over to the table, "Are you alright?" Deb was crying now, she couldn't hold it back.

"Karen, it's Dan, he had a heart attack..." she said shortly, not making eye contact.

"Oh my, wow, do you need a ride to the hospital?" Karen asked, smoothly patting her back.

"No, I'll be fine, I'll give you a call later Karen, to see how he is," she said finally, breathing in then out again. And with that, she made her way from the cafe, to her car, to the hospital.

"Trinity!" Nathan called out to his sister, who was sitting on the other side of the waiting room in the ICU ward of the hospital. She looked up from the magazine she claimed to have been looking through but she wasn't concentrating anyway. She saw her brother standing there, Haley at his side. She smiled a little bit at the sight of her brother, a good new face to see. She was tired of seeing the various nurses and doctors look at her, she was tired of seeing the face of her father in mid heart attack and she was tired of seeing Ryland.

"Nathan," she said, getting up the best she could on her sore ankle. It didn't hurt that much and she could walk on it but the doctor insisted on putting tensor on. True, when she walked she limped, but still. She gave her brother a tight hug, trying to hold back her tears.

"You okay?" he said softly. It wasn't really a question, more of a reasurrance in the state of a question. She nodded a little bit and let him go, now reatreating to a closer seat to her father's door. No one was allowed in to see him and no one knew nothing about him and wouldn't know until Deb arrived at the hospital, still being the legal binding spouse.

"Heard from mom yet?" he asked, walking over with Haley and taking a seat beside her since there was nothing else to do.

"A nurse called her and the nurse said she said she would be here as soon as possible. Which was about 20 minutes ago, so she should be here soon..." she trailed off, seeing a frantic looking Deb Scott walk through the doors near them. A freaky coincidence. Deb made her way over to where her two children and her daughter-in-law were sitting, Trinity and Nathan hugging her. They didn't say anything.

About 10 minutes later Deb came back and joined them in the act of sitting. She explained what the doctor's had told her, how he was currently in a coma and should wake up soon. One person allowed in the room at a time, but no one yet, not even close family. She didn't want to say it but she had to.

"They said he will wake up, but that doesn't mean he will make it," she said quietly. No one spoke. Haley took the cue as an opprutune moment to volunteer to get some coffee. Deb said she was going down to the chapel to pray and she asked Nathan to make some phone calls.

Trinity was once again left alone in the waiting room. She didn't want to go to chapel because that meant you were waiting for the worst. If Trinity had learned one thing in life was to look on the bright side. Going to the chapel to pray he makes it was not the bright side. Sitting and waiting for him to wake up, so you could personally talk to him and pray with him was better. Now all she had to do was wait.

Lucas was standing on the beach in Charleston, running his hands through his hair. His short hair. Once arriving in his new town he decided he needed a fresh new start which had to do with his hair. He reached into his pocket to check his cell phone, in case he had missed anything. He saw a flashing button, new voice mail. He put the phone to his ear to hear his sister's fragile voice on the other end. Something must be wrong. Just as he was about to call her, he saw Keith making his way towards him.

"Hey Keith, what's wrong? Your facial expression is telling me someone died," Lucas joked, getting no reaction from his uncle.

"Close, it's my brother, your father, Dan Scott, he had a heart attack..." Keith said shortly, an almost confused look on his face.

"I guess that means, I should pack a bag,"

"It means it's already time to leave,"

They had only been in Charleston a few weeks, only a week in their new apartment. The previous week they had stayed in a hotel because the apartment wasn't ready yet. Keith hadn't started teaching yet, he wouldn't for about a month. They had a grand total of one box unpacked and the fridge. And now...

"Time to return to Tree Hill..."

(there we have it, a new painful chapter, reviews are always nice, please, do try and press that little go button and tell em what you thought, you are all great! thanks for reading, now review! ideas always welcome!) 


	20. Truth

It was a long quiet car ride back to Tree Hill for both Keith and Lucas. True, Lucas seemed to be contently listening to his iPod but the truth was it wasn't on. The only things going through his head were Dan and his heart attack and the message he had gotten from Trinity. He hoped she was okay. The message was from the night before and if she wasn't okay then, she sure wouldn't be now that her father might be on his deathbed. He hated putting it that way but it was true. From all they knew Dan may not make it. 

Back in Tree Hill, Nathan and Haley had joined Deb in the chapel. They sat their quietly and tensly, still not sure of Dan's condition. Deb still wasn't too happy about his son being married, but she would have to look past that right now. Nathan hoped his dad would be okay. Sure, he loathed and resented his dad and probably would until he died, but it was his dad. And even with the constant push in basketball, there were good times. Deep inside.

Trinity was still sitting in the waiting room, casually flipping through a magazine. She had finished her coffee quickly and moved on to the magazine. The truth was she wasn't reading at all. She was thinking. About everything. About her dad mostly, but about her brothers too and Ryland. She didn't know why he did what he did. Taking advantage of her like that, what did he think she was? She needed someone to talk to. Not that she would want to tell anyone about this. Not about Ryland. Lucas was the only one she felt comfortable talking to about anything.

Lucas walked into the cafe when he got home, looking for his mom. He didn't think she would be at the hospital, he knew she wouldn't be. Not yet.And there she was, sitting at the counter, going over some papers.

"Hey," he said lightly. She looked up. A small smile came across her face.

"Lucas!" she exclaimed, getting up and giving him a hug, "Why didn't you call and tell me you were coming in?"

"It was kind of last minute," he said, thinking back to five hours ago and the news about Dan. "So how are you?"

"I'm okay, what about Keith?" she replied, not too sure about what he was asking, how are you in general or how are you in light of this situation.

"He's holding up, it wasn't a very eventful car ride..." he trailed off, giving a hopeful smile.

"Well, you know Nathan and Trinity may need some support right now, Deb too, I was thinking of going down soon..."

"In that case, I'll come too," he said shortly, thinking of Nathan Haley and his sister.

**H**aley had joined Trinity in the waiting room. Nathan had stayed in the chapel for some alone time, to think. Deb had gone to speak with the doctor, hoping for news. Good or bad. Just news. The magazine was still sitting in front of her. Every now and then she flipped a page just to avoid uncomfortable conversation with her sister-in-law. Soon enough a doctor came out and spoke with Deb. It was a muffled conversation no one could make out. Trinity eagerly looked up at her mom as she walked back after thanking the doctor.

"The doctor said we can see him now, although he is not concious." Deb said solemnly. Trinity stood up and squeezed her mom's hand.

"We can go together," she said quetly, smiling at her mom a little bit. Deb gave her a grateful smile too. Haley mentioned something about going to find Nathan and she was gone. Trinity let go of the grasp she had on her mom's hand and they made their way to Dan's room.

"Here goes nothing," Trinity said in a barely audiable whisper and Deb opened the door. Dan was lying on the bed, his eyes rested softly and he looked peacful. He looked put at rest. He didn't look that bad. Still, it was hard for both Deb and her daughter to see him like that. Trinity held back her tears, knowing if they fell her mom would break down too. Deb went and got a good look at him while Trinity stayed situated at the door. She quickly swept passed her mom to her dad and got close to his head.

"I love you.." she whispered, and gave him a kiss on the forehead. Then the tears fell, she turned away. She muttered something about being back later and she dashed from the room, even if her ankle was a little bit sore. She didn't want to see him like that, right now he was all she had.

**So This is You,**

Lucas walked with his mom throught the halls of Tree Hill General. He was in a desperate need to talk to Nathan or Haley, sometimes it was hard talking to his mom about some situations with Dan. Like how she was crying over his heart attack. Maybe he just didn't understand, true, Dan was his father but he felt no emotional sadness to this moment.

"Lucas?" He turned around. It was the voice of Haley with a arm around Nathan's back with Nathan's arm hovering over her shoulder.

"Hey Hales," he said, smiling a bit at her and his brother. Karen saw Deb close ahead so she rightfully went up to talk with her.

"When did you get in?" she cried as she ran to give him a hug. It was good to see her best friend again.

"About an hour ago, after we heard about Dan," he said, hugging her back, "Uh heard anything?" Nathan shook his head a bit.

"All the doctor said was that he should wake up, without him being awake they can't do too much," Nathan stated, remembering what the doctor had said.

"How's you mom holding up?" Lucas questioned as they walked down the hallway.

"Okay I guess, for someone who's husband just had a heart attack,"

"What about Trinity?" he pressed on.

"I think she's okay, she was there when it happened and had to call the ambulance but I'm not too sure," Nathan said in a worried sort of way.

"I'm sure she'll be fine," Haley encouraged. Nathan and Lucas exchanged hopeful yet worried looks.

**You're Talking To Me**

Karen stood at the doorway, looking in on her former flame. He seemed peaceful resting there, all the trouble of the world ridden. Of course, they weren't but it was the thought.

"Hey," spoke a voice from behind her. She turned around too see Keith, looking restless and worried.

"Oh, Keith, I'm so sorry," she stated, giving him a hug. He hugged her back and it felt right,

**You Found A Million Ways To Let Me Down**

A quick figure swept past Lucas, Haley and Nathan. They didn't really notice who it was but Lucas knew. He mentioned something about being right back to his brother and sister-in-law. Haley nodded abit and headed back to the waiting area with Nathan.

"Are you ready to see him yet?" Haley asked, their eyes meeting.

"I'm not too sure Hales, I want to but I don't," Nathan said, with a stuffy laugh.

"Just let me know," she said, giving him her smile.

"I know..."

**So I'm Not Hurt When You're Not Around**

Lucas followed the person outside, as they stopped and waited on a near bench. She was upset, he could tell from a distance. He wasn't too sure on how to approach her but he had to. He walked up and put his hands in his pocket, hoping.

"This seat taken?" he asked, and sat down.

"Whatever," she stated, not looking up. But she had to, she recognized the voice.

"Lucas," she stuttered out. He leaned over and hugged her.

"Hey Little Sister..."

(I hope that wasnt too much of a cliffhanger, ive been having some writer blocks. And here's an importnant note: I guess this is the way to put it, I don't know if people are reading anymore because of the lack of reviews. Ive had some people who have pulled through still even with my lack of updating in contained time periods and I try. I do, but I've been so busy lately, Ive been squeezing in writing as much as I can. I have some ideas for some new stories ive been hinking of too but I don't want to start them until i finish this and True Lies. I can finish this in another chapter and TL in a few too, it depends if people still want me to write. If people are still reading. If you are, review and I could keep going with these for about 5 more chapters for each story., Just reivew and let me know... thanks

**bolded **lyrics from The Truth by Good Charlotte


	21. The Scott Family

"You really came back for him?" Trinity questioned her brother as she broke from the hug and engrosed in a deep conversation.

"I personally didn't. It was Keith, he had to, it's his brother, plus Charleston wasn't too great," Lucas explained, "There's something else wrong isn't there? Not just Dan?"

Trinity quickly contemplated telling her brother about Ryland and his choice of actions but she thought against it, "Not really, I just missed you, everything seemed to have fallen apart for me once you left, this just topped it off,"

"You sure?"

"Yah, I'm just glad you're here," she said, leaning against him.

"Have the doctors said anything yet?" he asked out loud, looking off into the distance.

"Not really..." she trailed off, the image of her dad coming back.

"You look pretty tired there little sister, we need to get you some coffee, you up for it?"

"I guess, but only if you answer one question,"

"Sure,"

"What the hell did you do to your hair?"

"A little haircut never hurt anyone, you'll get used to it," he laughed, as they got up and walked back inside the hospital. They stopped by the cafeteria and picked up some coffee, black for Lucas, too much sugar for Trinity.

"You sure you're okay?" he asked again as they entered the waiting room. Trinity now officially hated this room and her legs felt numb within it.

"Lucas, I'm fine," she lied, looking around for your mother.

"She's in with dad, Trin," Nathan answered, noticing her scattered glances.

"Still?" she questioned, wondering how her mother was.

"He's awake," Nathan now said shortly. He watched as his sister's facial expressions changed from worry to anxiousness, "But she said only one person can go in right now" Nathan finished. Trinity sighed and opted to a seat across from him as Lucas sat next to Haley, catching up. Trinity noticed Karen and Keith talking across the room, both smiling. Probably not smiling about a certain brother or a certain exflame but about the fact Keith was back in town.

Trinity wasn't really close with her uncle, not that Nathan was either. As they grew up their dad usually cut him out, for some reason none of them really understood. Trinity always thought they just weren't close, like Lucas and Nathan were. Hopefully with a tradgedy such as this happening it would change between her uncle and her father.

Suddenly, Deb stepped out of her husband's room, talking with a doctor. They both made their way over to the group, as did Karen and Keith. It was kind of like a big group meeting waiting to find out how the most hated of all, Dan Scott, was doing.

"Well," the doctor started, "Mr. Scott should be fine over time, with lots of rest and lots of support. The heart attack was caused by a rare heart disease that is triggered by stress, overwhelming stress. Which of you here in the group are blood relatives to Dan Scott?" Slowly, Keith, Lucas, Nathan and Trinity pointed out they were and the doctor raised his eyebrows.

"Wow, okay, there is a 1/2 chance each of you may have the disease too," he said flat out, "Which is why I suggest you all take the HCM heart test, to treat it at an early stage, if you have it," Such a small ratio shocked them all, out of the total five Scotts, three of them could have it. It was a hard concept to grasp.

"Wait, so you mean at least one of them has it?" Haley asked, bewildered.

"Yes, but putting it that literally scares people, which is why the heart test now will help," and with that, the doctor bid his goodbyes and walked away. The group was silent. Haley quickly lurched to her husband and pulled him into a hug, while Lucas took a hug from his mom and Keith took one from Deb. Trinity had no one, at that most important moment no one. She instead took a seat and watched the hugs unfold. No one really noticed her lack of hug, not that it mattered. Now all she wanted to do was see her dad. As the group bursted into conversation about the HCM, Trinty slipped off to her dad's room.

She walked in slowly, her dad now hooked up to an IV. He looked quite helpless, just lying there. She could have sworn there was a smile on his face once he saw her, she took a seat beside him in a chair.

"Hey," she said slowly, giving him a smile.

"Hello Trinity," he replied slowly. She almost wanted to cry, seeing the state her dad was in.

"The doctor said you'd live," she said, trying to make a joke.

"I know," he said with a laugh. The room kind of went silent, she avoided looking at him.

"Did I ever tell you what your name meant?" Dan said out of no where. This surprised Trinity.

"Um, no, you didn't." she replied, waiting for his reply.

"By definition Trinity means 'Holy Three' but to me that meant my third child, then I would have three," he said calmly.

"You talking about Lucas?"

"Of course I am, he is my son, it's my own fault I haven't realized it, but you and Nathan both have..." Trinity nodded her head and glanced over at the door, which she thought would be empty. But no, both Nathan and Lucas had ended up standing there. She hoped greatly they both had heard what their dad had just said. She still felt quite alone, she didn't know who to talk to anymore. Lucas was busy catching up with his mom and Haley. Nathan had Haley. Her mom was well, her last resort if ever something.

(thats all for now, im sorry that isnt too long, i have big plans for the next chapter.. woohoo! R&R! i love reviews, i know you love sendin them too! and any ideas, let me know, I love to hear your opinions! thanks for reading!) 


	22. Collide

(hello to all my faithful readers, this is a personal message from need2sleepnow. I know for a fact I havent been updating this story that often which resulted in a very bad number of reviews from you all. The last couple chapters I have written less and less reviews have been coming in. True, i write this story for me but i also write it for you. i want to know what you think or if you have any ideas, i really do. This brings me to my next point, this will be the LAST CHAPTER OF BROKEN REALITY! please do not be too shocked, i am doing my best to make this chapter the longest yet but i just dont have the time and effort right now to continue this story. i have some new stories started, or starting soon plus i still have true lies to work with. I DO PLAN TO WRITE A SEQUEL to this story, so i will have the Trinity Trilogy. let me know if you have any ideas for it after you read this, please. thanks for taking the time to read my story and i hope you enjoy this. My faithful readers and reviews, this one is for you!special note: for the last while, fanfiction has been very glitchy for me, i dont know why but its only letting me access controls to this story, so updates on the others may not be up for a while, tho they are typed..its just mean :() 

Trinity somewhat avoided all of her family. She walked home by herself, doing her best not to let her feelings out on her brothers. She couldn't imagine how things could get worse now. She was due in for HMC tests the next day, with her mom setting them up to catch it at an early stage as the doctor would say. She sighed and turned down her street, shuffling her feet. She soon spotted someone sitting outside her house, seemingly bored abd waiting. It was Ryland.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she called out as she approached quickly. He had an almost hurt look on his face.

"I wanted to apologize to my girlfriend!" he replied, moving towards her.

"It's too late for that Ryland, you went too far and I don't wanna be called your girlfriend," she snapped, glaring at him. She made her way up the stairs of her house, turning away from him.

"Trinity! Please, can we talk?" he questioned her, as she shook her head.

"No, I can't talk to you right now..." she said quietly. He grabbed her wrist before she was completely up the stairs.

"You can talk to me now Trinity, you know that, I said I was fucking sorry, doesn't that mean anything?"

"Do you think it means something?" she yelled, pulling away from his grasp, "What the hell am I supposed to say to you? I mean really, do you think I am supposed to just forget my boyfriend, one of the only people I can trust, felt me up one night and expects an accepted apology?" She was finally at the top of the stairs, looking down on him.

He didn't say anything.

"Now you can just leave, get the hell of my lawn!" and with that she watched him cower away and she ran into the house. She took a deep breath in and then out. She could't take this anymore, her anger and feelings were just being supressed within her. She didn't know what to do. She had nothing. She had no one. She had no where to go. No one to lean on. No one to talk to. No one to trust in. No one to love. She had no one.

It was about dinner time now. All that she knew is that Nathan was headed home with his wife, Deb was staying at the hospital and Lucas was going out with his mom and uncle. She didn't even want to know if anyone realized she had left. Her mom maybe, but she had so many other things on her mind right now. She just fell onto the couch breaking into tears. She wasn't even sure what she was crying about. Maybe it was Ryland, she would have to admit she really liked him, just not his attitude. Maybe she was crying because of her dad or because she might have his genetic defect. Or all of everything put together.

She quickly got up from the couch, making her way over to the kitchen. She took in a deep breathe and searched the top cupboards of the kitchen, for her dad's bottle of scotch. She grasped the bottle and left it on the counter, now going to another cupboard. She remembered over last summer when her dad was on these painkillers for something, she didn't remember what. His knee probably. All she knew was that they were powerful painkillers. She quickly poured some of the scotch into a glass and took a few painkillers from the bottle.

_Trinity Scott, what the hell are you doing?_ she thought to herself as she slid the first pill down her throat. Then she sipped the scotch, it burned as it went down. _Everything is broken, worse than before_. Another pill and another sip._ I have no one. _That was a lie and she knew it. A third pill, the rest of the scotch, another burning sensation. She didn't feel any better, it was probably worse now. She leaned her head back and breathed in heavily. She made her way back to the couch and the tears returned. She felt woozy but kept crying. Still in her brother's sweatshirt, she cried herself into a deep sleep.

"I'm so glad to see you two back here in the cafe," Karen sighed, bringing food over to the table for her son and Keith. She had closed up early so they could catch up and talk.

"It's good to be back here," Lucas said softly, sipping his drink. They weren't all in the best mood. For all Lucas and Keith knew they could have the same genetic defect as Dan Scott has, a genetic defect that could be fatal over time.

"You never realize you miss a place like Tree Hill until you are away from it," Keith spoke, looking around a bit. The rest of the dinner was mainly silent. No one really wanted to talk. After he finished eating Lucas made his way behind the counter to put his dishes in the sink. He watched as his mom and uncle talked softly across the room and his eyes wandered to the counter. Then to his sister's usual spot. He wondered how she was with no one to talk to her about HCM, with no one to console her with no one in general.

"I'm uhm, gonna take a walk, to clear my head," Lucas said to his mom, grabbing his Ravens' hoodie, "I've got my cell," And with that he was out the cafe door with the small chime of the bell above it.

"Where do you think he's going?" Karen asked.

"Maybe he went to see Peyton and or Brooke, to tell them he's in town," Keith replied.

"Or maybe he went to see Haley and Nathan to talk," But all of these options seemed unruly. There was only one other place.

"He went to see Trinity,"

Lucas walked at a quickened pace as he made his way to his sister's house. He didn't really want to just barge in there to talk to her, in case Deb had decided to come home. He glanced at all the windows of the house and they were all off. So she's already asleep, that's good, he thought to himself, making his way back to the cafe.

The next morning Lucas got up early and restless. It was probably too early to be up, about 7 am. His HCM tests were today at 1 so he had time to kill. He tried his best to fall back asleep but the worry of the tests and the brightness of the sunlight kept him awake. He decided to call Trinity's cell phone to leave her a message about him picking her up today. He had bought up the idea yesterday at the hospital to volunteer to give her a ride.

"Hey Trinity, it's Luke, give me a call when you get up, I'll be there around noon to pick you up, bye," He flipped his phone closed and looked up at his ceiling. He had this sinking feeling that there was something wrong with his sister, although he did not know what it was.

Nathan woke up with his wife in his arms, at a very early point in the morning. He could see tear streaks on her face for all the crying she had done last night. He had kept telling her not to worry, he probably doesn't even have it. This would make her cry even more so he had stopped trying and started comforting her. The truth was whenever he would state he doesn't have it that only reminded her of the fact Lucas could have it. Or Trinity even. She had carefully asked the doctor about the facts of HCM and the doctor assured her that it wasn't just a gender thing, it was genetics. Haley kept talking to Nathan about it, but he constantly changed the subject.

The minutes ticked by as Lucas waited until noon. Why was he so tense? He probably didn't have the defect anyway. The hustle and bustle of the cafe kept him occupied as he helped his mom behind the counter, placing that fake smile across his face and serving the food. Soon enough he was making his way towards his car to go pick up his sister. Karen said she chose not to come to the tests, but just to let them happen and wait for the results tomorrow.

"Trininty?" he questioned outloud as he stepped into the silent house. After she had not come to answer the door, he looked through the window and saw nothing but the house was open so he let himself in. He noticed her cell phone on the table, with a the missed call blinking. So she didn't got my message, Lucas concluded as he walked to the kitchen. He noticed a bottle of scotch open on the counter and a bottle of pills. Must have been from Dan, he thought, walking to the living room.

"Trintity?" he repeated in a louder, worried tone. He turned a corner and ended up in the living room where he saw he crashed on the couch in her clothes from the previous day.

"Trin!" he exclaimed, rushing over to wake her up. He shook her shoulders a bit and her eyes slowly opened.

"Luke?" she murmured, rubbing her eyes. Lucas noted she looked really tired still and her eyes looked like she had been crying.

"Are you okay? How long have you been sleeping?" he questioned her as they sat up.

"I'm fine, just a little headache... uhm, since I got home yesterday I think, I guess," she shrugged a bit, stretching.

"I'll find you some advil, but we gotta get to the doctor's office..." he started to get up.

"No, it's alright, I'll find some..." she jumped ahead of him. She quickly made her way to the kitchen and put away the painkillers and scotch and popped an advil.

"Give me a minute to change, pleeeease Luke!" she pleaded in a tired tone, and he nodded. He gave her a confused look as she headed off to her room. Something was off. Ever since he had arrived in town yesterday something major seemed different about his sister. What it was? He wasn't too sure.

"I'm gonna make some coffee," he called to her, getting up and shaking his head. Lucas headed to the kitchen and noticed that the scotch and pills were now putaway. At first he thought she was hiding them, so he didn't see them. Or she was just cleaning up. He poured the coffee into two mugs and waited for his sister, while slowing sipping his.

Trinity looked around her room, not feeling all too good. At this point, she really regretted doing what she did last night. But its not like she could take it back. She quickly changed into her black jeans and a red shirt, carrying her brothers sweatshirt. She was ready for whatever was going to happen today.

"Thanks for making coffee," she stated, as she walked into the kitchen. Lucas noticed she still had his sweatshirt.

"I'm never gonna get that back am I?" he laughed, as she drank her coffee.

"Nope," she replied, smiling a bit and finishing her drink.

"You sure you are ready for this?

"Ready as I'll ever be..."

Lucas and Trinity arrived at the hospital just as Nathan and Haley were. Trinity just followed behind them as they started talking, thinking. She knew this was going to be an emotional day for her whole family but deep down inside she didn't really care. Why didn't she care? She had no idea. Today all she cared about was talking to her dad and getting the tests done with.

Before the doctor came to take them to do their tests, Deb pulled her daughter over to the side.

"Honey, I know we haven't really been close lately but you do know I love you right?" Deb spoke to her daughter. She pulled her into a hug, not waiting for her reply.

"I love you too," Trinity replied, in a barely audiable whisper.

The tests were pretty simple. Checking of the heart rate, blood tests, and a quick fitness test to see what kind of shape you were in. They went pretty quickly with Trinity and her brothers. The longest test to be take was Keith's.

"Maybe I'm a little bit out of shape," he joked after he came out. The next thing the doctor said was the results should be ready the next day. Then the tenseness built up again. Whatever, tomorrow is another day.

The next day Trinity was restless during the school day. She avoided her brothers in the hallway, not wanting to break down and let all her feelings out. She also avoided even looking at Ryland or she thought she might throttle him. Throughout the morning she took deep breaths and did her best to concentrate on her classes. Which didn't work out at all.

At lunch she couldn't take it any more. She needed away from the school. She needed to get her results. She made her way down the main hallway as everyone headed to the cafeteria. Perfect getaway. Until, Haley.

"Trinity! Hey!" Haley called out to her sister in law as she hurried along the hallway.

"Haley. Hey!" she replied, not as cheerful.

"Aren't you headed to lunch? That way you know," Haley laughed as they talked.

"Uh, no, I'm headed that way," she pointed out the door.

"Freshman aren't allowed off campus for lunch though," Haley stated, confused.

"Wait, you're not thinking of skipping are you?" Haley finally realized.

"You're not thinking of stopping me are you?" she snapped back, walking away. She heard Haley sigh.

"And also, go and tell Lucas and Nathan, I don't care, I want my test results," And with that, Trinity walked out the door and rushed to the hospital. She could already see her mom talking with the doctor.

"These are your daughters results, and your son's but I need to talk to you about something first," the doctor spoke. Trinity listened from a distance.

"While we were testing your daughter, we noticed quite a few signs of depression-"

"What?" Deb exclaimed, "My daughter is not depressed!"

"Mrs. Scott, I'm not saying that she is depressed, I am saying she is showing signs of depression, I just want to suggest maybe taking her to a pyshcoligist, someone she can talk to without being looked down upon, but if she contines to show the signs I may have to disgnose her with depression,"

Deb nodded, "I think that should work,"

Trinity was in shock. She started breathing heavily. She rushed over to the talking adults.

"There is no way in hell you are sending me to a shrink!" she exclaimed, grabbing the envelope with her inclosed results from her mother, "I am not depressed!"

She quickly rushed away from her mother, heading out the doors when she ran flat into Nathan, followed by Lucas and Haley. Trinity was close to tears now as she opened her envelope.

"Trin, what's wrong?"

"She wants to send me to a shrink, she think's I'm depressed!" she exclaimed, pointing to her mother.

"What?" Nathan asked, shocked. He looked over at his mom who had that helpless look on her face. She didn't know what to say.

Trinity stopped walking. She quickly scanned her results. She finally broke down, crying. Deb walked over with Nathan and Lucas' results and handed them to them.

"Trininty?" Lucas spoke, watching his sister.

She whispered, "They're positive..." Nathan was the first to react. He rushed over and pulled her into a hug.

"Aww, Trin, don't cry, everything is going to be okay, HCM is treatable-"

"That's all your going to say? 'Everything is going to be okay'? Don't even try going all sentimental on me Nathan, we all know for a fact it isn't," she said, pulling away.

"What do you mean?" he questioned, looking hurt.

"How can everything be okay when I have just been diagnosed with a heart disease? How can everything be okay when I can't stand to look at my so called boyfriend after what he did to me? After he violated me? How can everything be okay when either you or Luke has it too?" she finished with a whisper.

"Nathan's are negative..." Haley stated.

"The doctor said Keith was clear too," Deb said, her arms crossed and tears coming to her eyes. Everyone looked at Lucas.

"It's positive..."

The End

(i know that is a horrible way to end a story, but i have been dragging this chapter on and I have a pretty good idea to go with the sequel to this, but please, if you have ANY ideas for my next story, please let me know, its greatly appreciated:D thanks for reading and drop a review! also, if you have any title ideas for the sequel, i would love to hear them, think 'reality')


End file.
